My Life as I Know it
by Zombie450AriesBournePrincess
Summary: Because you never know! A trip Zoe was forced to go on, a trip Wade needed, to escape for a weekend. Turns out to be something more then they both could have wanted to happen. Can they step up at the age of 17 and be the adults they now need to be?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

Zoe packed the things she needed for her trip to Charlotte. She was being forced to go because it would do her some good to get out of the city for a weekend. School be damned.

That's how she ended up on a beach soaking the sun up. She watched the unruly kids running around. She sighed wanting to be back in New York; to be with her friends.

"Heads up!" Was being call. Zoe never had the chance to see what was going on, when a football landed at her feet. "Do you mind?" The guy with the darker blonde hair and abs that were forming a nice six-pack asked. She huffed slightly looking from the ball to them. She ignored them and went back to watching the sea roll in and cascade back out. "Are you rude? Maybe you're just ignorant." Zoe rolled her eyes at the way he accused her. She kept her over sized designer shades over her eyes, making it hard for him to make eye contact.

"I'm a stranger who wants you to take your ball and get lost," she replied back, letting her attitude roll off her tongue. He took his ball and ran back to his friends. Zoe sighed happily to be left alone. Though it only lasted a few seconds. "What do you want?" Zoe huffed with an eye roll seeing the same annoying guy sit next to her.

"I had so much fun annoying you, figured I do it some more," he smirked. Zoe huffed and tried to ignore him. "I'm Wade, you?" He asked. Zoe didn't even as much as say a word. "That's cool. I'm 17 myself."

"I'm not 17," Zoe snapped. "I'm 16 for another month. It's Zoe, now will you leave?" She asked as politely as she could.

"Nah, my friends ditched me. I'm not from around here, you?"

"Nope," was her answer.

"That's cool," Wade commented. You hungry?" Wade asked. Zoe gave him a look.

"What makes you think, I'm going to go anywhere with you?" She asked finally removing her sunglasses.

"Ok, we wont go anywhere, got it," Wade commented sitting back in the sand. He looked around to see that almost everyone was gone. The sun was starting to set giving them a romantic setting. He had to chuckle at that. Here he was sitting with a girl he didn't even know and they were sharing a romantic moment together.

"What?" She snapped.

"We're sharing a romantic moment," he said gesturing out to the sun that was sinking lower. "But here we are, practically strangers. Ironic huh?" He asked.

"I guess so," Zoe replied with a faint giggle. Wade bit his tongue and kept his comment to himself. "What are you doing here?" Zoe asked not liking the silence that had fallen over them.

"My friend's Grandma lives here, I was asked to tag along. You?"

"My mom has business here, I was forced to come along," she shrugged. Besides the rudeness he had earlier, he wasn't half bad when let he let his guard down around her. "I should get back," Zoe said making no effort to get up from her spot.

"Would it matter if you left now or an a hour?" Wade asked running a hand through the sand.

"I could stay out here all night and she wouldn't notice. She has her own room," Zoe sighed. Why she was confessing this for, she had no idea. It just rolled off her tongue.

"What's stopping you from having fun? Being spontaneous? Do something and don't think of the outcome," Wade told her. With a split second decision her lips were covering his. Things got heated up when he licked at her lip. Zoe moved to straddle him, her tongue meeting his.

"We should take this else where," Zoe stated breaking the kiss. She had a fire burning within her. She needed more, she wanted more. She wanted to be reckless for once in her life.

"Only if you're sure," Wade commented. She chewed her lip thinking it over. To do something like this wasn't her, but she was ready to ditch the girl she was. She nodded getting up. She took his hand in hers and led the way back to the hotel she was staying at.

Zoe woke trying to move only to feel arms tighten around her waist pulling her back against his body, feeling every inch of him. She managed to turn over. She cupped his face. He was still here and she was ready to be a little more impulsive. She moved closer, kissing him awake, morning breath forgotten about.

Wade smiled into the kiss tangling a hand in hair, forcing her mouth against hers. His opposite hand wander down her bare backside. He took his moment and flipped them over. She gasp feeling him hover over her. His tongue slid into her mouth to rediscover the warmth it had to offer.

The same fire burned within her. Every moment sent flames throughout her body. She was ready to burst. Locking her legs around his waist, letting him go deeper was the final straw for her. She came feeling him burst inside of her. She screamed his name to the heavens.

She sat on the bed a robe tied tight around her body. She chewed her lip watching him bend over the table in the room. She was still sore from the night before and now she wanted to go relax in a nice warm bath to let the soreness ease away.

"You never know," Wade told her with shrug, turning to face her. "Call me or whatever," he said walking out the door. She collapsed back against the wall. She wasn't sure if she would call him, let alone see him again. But she still got up and put his number in her purse. Because you never know.

"Did you have fun?" Candice asked her daughter once they were back inside their home.

"Sure did," Zoe replied with a smile. She went to walk to her room.

"I told you, did I not? That you would have the time of your life?" Zoe held back her grin and nodded. She really did have the time of her life. The best part her mother would never know what really happened to her on the trip. She preferred it to stay that way.

* * *

_**This has been written for some time now. It has been sitting in a folder for a few months now. Figured it was time I share, even though I wanted to wait till I finished atleast one other story, but that's not what happened. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe felt anxious but most of all she felt fear tremble through her body. She looked around the small town the bus had dropped her off at. She had a duffel bag and one suitcase. The town seemed to be so upbeat, so carefree. Nothing like how she was feeling. With a deep breath she gripped the handle on her suitcase and started to walk towards the practice.

She kept her head down as she walked through the town. Her heart pounding harder and harder in her chest with every step she took. She didn't know how Harley was going to react. As far as she knew, her mother had never called to inform the man she was going to show up on his doorstep. That would be like her mother, but he had to have some kind of heads up about her showing up her. She was walking into this blind. She was never given the chance to talk to the man she had learned to be her true father. She was looking forward to getting to know him. She was hoping that he could be the father she had wanted since the age of 10. Ethan walking out on her, had her confused, but she had never thought it was because of her. Now finding out he wasn't her real father, gave her the answer she always wanted but never got. Scared as she was, she had some excitement running through her veins. This was a fresh start for her, in a sense.

"What can I do for you little lady?" Zoe gave the older woman a smile.

"I'm looking for Dr. Wilkes, Harley Wilkes," Zoe clarified. She wasn't sure if there was more than one Dr. Wilkes in this town.

"He's at home, sweetie. Do you know where he lives?" Zoe had to think for a second. She had his address but she didn't know what way to walk. The town seemed small enough and it should have been easy to find her way, but getting lost in place she had never been, wasn't her idea of fun.

"Um kinda," Zoe replied looking down, feeling slightly embarrassed, never noticing the three teens that walked in.

"Lemon, George, Wade, would one of you guys be willing to show," she said frowning slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Zoe, Zoe Hart," she said looking up to see the teens that were her age standing close by. She looked the blonde girl over and returned the smile she was given. Both guys were cute in their own way, until she realized she knew one of them. If he had recognized her, he wasn't saying anything. She decided at that moment not to say a word either.

"Would one of please show, Zoe, the way to Harley's house?" In that second Zoe felt very little.

"I'm here to meet daddy for lunch," Lemon said walking off.

"We have football practice, sorry," George said walking to the door. "Wade, come on," he called.

"I'll meet you there, Tucker. It's a gentlemen's duty to help the pretty stranger find her way," Wade winked causing Zoe's cheeks to lightly heat up with blood tinting them a light shade of pink. Maybe he had remembered her after all.

"You're not gonna be able to play the next 3 games if you're late!" George huffed.

"I wont be late," Wade called back. George shook his head and left.

"You don't have to show me the way, if you'll get in trouble."

"Non sense. I wont get in trouble. I'll be on time. You uh ready?" Zoe nodded following him out the side door. "He doesn't live far from here. How do you know Harley? Where ya from?"

"I really don't know him, but he's uh my father and New York," Zoe replied softly.

"Oh wow. What are you doing here?" It came out rude but that wasn't how he wanted it to sound. He was only trying to make conversation.

"Rude much?" Zoe asked with a faint giggle. Hearing the sweet laughter leave her lips made Wade relax knowing she didn't take offence to what he had just said. "It's personal and kinda complicated. But everyone will know soon enough," she replied.

"Alright, told you he didn't live far from the practice. This is your stop."

"Thanks, Wade," Zoe told him walking up the walk way.

"Hold up! I know you from somewhere, but where?" He asked. Zoe shrugged.

"Couldn't tell ya," Zoe replied with a smirk. She knew exactly where he knew her from. She just wasn't going to say. She wanted to know if he could figure it out. "You'll have to figure it out and let me know." She turned around to look at him. "Don't say from your dreams either," she warned. Wade chuckled.

"I wasn't going to," he called out running off. He was now on the verge of being late for practice.

Zoe bit her lip lightly, watching him run off. Being left alone in the front yard quickly had her remembering what it was she was doing in this small southern town. She turned around and took each step one at a time. She lightly knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer.

"You must be, Zoe," he said pulling the door open. She nodded walking inside when he had stepped aside. "Your mother called and told me what was going on. I don't understand how she could throw you out like that." Zoe shrugged.

"Causes she a cruel witch," Zoe supplied earning a small chuckle from Harley.

"I suppose so. I don't like the idea of it, but I'm going to support you and help you out. But you'll have to get a job and do what you can. There's a few places that are hiring. I'll talk to the owners and see what I can do for you."

"That's a nice gesture and all but I can go job hunting on my own, is tomorrow ok? I'm tired from all the traveling."

"Tomorrow is fine. I didn't expect you to run out right this second. I'll show you to your room." Zoe got up from the chair she sat upon and followed Harley up the stairs. They stopped at the second door on the left. "I did what I could, you can add what you want. The bathroom is right across the hall there," Harley told her pointing to the door that hid the bathroom.

"Thanks," Zoe told him pushing the door to her new room open. She looked around the white room. A purple and green bed set adorned her new bed. She let her duffel bag fall to the floor with a soft thump on the cream-colored carpet. She wasn't ready to unpack yet. That would only make this whole thing real and not seem like a really bad dream.

All her dreams in life had been flushed down the toilet when the result on the test said positive. She had thought her mother would support her in this but instead told her, no daughter of mine, gets herself knocked up at the age of 16. She had no other option. It was either she get an abortion or she move to Bluebell to live with the father she never knew existed. She had a heart, so she couldn't kill the baby that was growing inside of her. So she did what she had to do! She packed her belongings up and moved to Bluebell, Alabama.


	3. Chapter 3

Come morning Zoe realized that this wasn't a bad nightmare, this was her life as she knew it. She wasn't even going to try to make friends. She was nice to Wade yesterday, but he was taking the time to show her the way to her new home. They would all be quick to judge when the news slipped out that she was with child. She wasn't going to willingly tell anyone. They'd find out in a few months when she started to show, she'd leave it at that. She had done it herself seeing teenagers her age getting pregnant, she'd turned her nose up at them, thinking they were a disgrace, maybe even a slut. She only slept with one person, she was on the pill, he used a condom, she knew he did for a fact. At least the first time, the second time she hadn't been paying attention.

She dumped the contents of her purse out on her bed to find the lip gloss she had decided was her favorite for the time being. The piece of paper with Wade's number fell out. She sighed looking at it. Why couldn't he remember who she was? It would have made things easier, for her. Instead she had to wait for him to figure it out before things could go further. It sucked that he couldn't remember who she was, it hurt her deeply. She had thought that their night together was unforgettable. It had been for her. And yet it was like that night had never happened for him, or the morning after. In that instant she felt used and dirty. She was ready to hate him. She was ready to take her anger out on him. But under the rage she felt for him, she had to get along him, for their baby.

Getting angry at herself for letting something like this happen, she stuffed the contents back in her bag and forgot about what she had thought. Instead she went downstairs, wanting to fill the void she now felt within her. Harley wasn't in sight she so took to making herself something to eat.

"Morning, Zoe," she looked up from her toast giving him a smile. She wasn't in a very chatty mood since finding out the news that changed her life around. "Do you need any help finding a few of the places hiring?"

"I think I got it covered, it's not a very big town," she replied taking a drink of her milk.

"Alright, we'll have to get you registered for school. How far along are you?"

"I'm due June 12th. A little over 2 months a long," Zoe told him putting her plate and cup into the sink. "We can go to the school now and get that taken care of, I can do the job search later."

"Do you wanna go to school or would getting your GED be better?" Zoe shrugged sitting back down.

"Either way people are going to talk," Zoe replied. "It's not like I can escape my life now, can I?" She asked with a sigh, raking a hand through her hair. "I created the mess I'm in, I have no choice but to deal with it, the best way I can." Deep down she wanted to finish high school, child or not. Dropping out just wasn't an option for her.

"That's the spirit, Zoe. You ready then?" She nodded following him to the door. "I haven't had the time to get a set of keys made for you. The door remains unlocked most the time. Not very many things happen around here crime wise." She could have guessed that from a small glance at the town. The most rude person she has met so far was Lemon.

She liked the idea that everything was in walking distance. You didn't really need a car, unless it started to pour or you needed to leave the small town. All she ever knew was the big city of New York. But so far the small town had a little charm.

Zoe paid close attention when she was told about the school. In a way she felt nervous to start a new school her junior year and being pregnant on top of that. But in a way she was excited to be starting a new school. New people and all. She hated that she was going to be the new student but even that couldn't keep her excitement at bay.

"Because it's Wednesday and the students have a four-day weekend because of Planksgiving, you can start on Monday." Zoe gave the older man a confusing look. Thanksgiving was tomorrow, but what in the world was Planksgiving? She had managed to thank the man and walk out with Harley. She had the code of conduct book, the rule book, her schedule and a slip of paper that had her locker and combo on it. Harley had a handful of papers that he had to fill out.

"What's Planksgiving?" Zoe asked wanting her head out of the fog it was in.

"It's celebrated in place of a traditional Thanksgiving..."

"Why? What's wrong with having a traditional Thanksgiving?" Zoe asked cutting him off.

"Residents dress up as pirates, we have a fish fry in the center of town and participate in games and contests such as the Peg Leg Race, or the Plank Walk Contest," Harley explained further for her.

"So it's just a bunch of fun and games that mock the holiday? An important holiday at that!" Zoe couldn't believe it. Thanksgiving is the one day you need to be thankful for everything you have. That should be everyday, but on Thanksgiving it's essential.

"No," Harley chuckled shaking his head. "We have fun on the day, but it's in remembrance of the pirates who allegedly took pity on the people of Bluebell, Alabama, after a hurricane had leveled the town, providing them with food and supplies," Harley explained getting Zoe to see the point behind it.

"That's a touching story and all, but that can't be the true story." It wasn't that the story wasn't believable because it was, it just didn't sit right with her.

"No, it just sounds better, I guess," Harley told her as they stopped to sit on a bench in front of the practice. "The real story behind the legend is that after the hurricane destroyed the town, people were talking about leaving to start over, and Bluebell founder Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones and the Town Council gathered together to generate ideas to help the people, and spent the night fishing, and by the next morning, Thanksgiving, they had gathered enough food for everyone, and told the people, that generous pirates had saved the day, as well as the town." She liked that version of Planksgiving better, but the pirate story was a nice touch.

"Oh, that was nice of him and the Town Council."

"It really was. Zoe, what is it you are going to do about a doctor for the little one?" Harley asked softly seeing Dash Dewitt close by.

"I don't really know," Zoe told him with a soft sigh. That should have been her first concern. She had the perfect doctor back in New York for the whole pregnancy but then she had to move and she had been so focused on everything but finding the right doctor for her baby. "I know it would be convenient to do it all here, but for now I think I'll be more comfortable having a doctor in Mobile. It's not something I really want the whole town to find out." She could only assume that once one person knows something it would spread like wildfire.

"If that is what you want." He couldn't force her to do something against her will. "Will you be ok?" Zoe nodded letting him get to work. She looked around trying to figure out what she could do. She knew she needed to find a job, before she could do anything else.

Wade walked out of school before lunch. He stuffed his hands in the front pockets on his jeans. Ever since walking Zoe to Harley's the pervious day, she was on his mind. He couldn't remember her, even though he knew he should and it bothered him. The fact she was from New York made things worse. He couldn't stop thinking about her. It wasn't very often he traveled elsewhere. In fact it was hardly ever. Zoe had never been to Bluebell. Whatever it was he should remember about her, he couldn't and that drove him nuts.

"Why aren't you at school?" Zoe asked getting up seeing Wade walk up. She wanted to yell and scream at him until she was blue in the face or until he remembered her. What good would that do her if it didn't work? Smacking him seemed like another good option. Though it would only make him mad at her. She'd give him a clue to how he was supposed to know her. That could work. It had to work.

"Half day," he smirked stopping next to her. "Not my fault the rest of the students didn't get the memo." Zoe rolled her eyes

"Sure it's not," she responded turning to walk off.

"What is it you're doing?" Wade asked walking next to her.

"Gotta find a job," she replied.

"The Rammer Jammer is hiring." Zoe gave him a funny side ways glance. This town had some weird names for things. "It's a bar and grill. I work there so I can put in a good name for you," he offered.

"Sure," Zoe told him unsure of the job.

"You don't seem so sure about it," Wade pointed out.

"Because it's not exactly the job I want, but I can't be picky, now can I?" She asked with a sigh.

"No, you really can't. What kind of job was it you were looking for?" Wade asked earning a shrug. "Ok, then. Come on and I'll introduce you to Wally, he owns the place." Zoe followed Wade in silence. She was being friendly with Wade but she wouldn't consider them to be friends. She was sure the second he found out what her secret was he would never look her way again. She was sure of it. She was keeping a big secret from him. They were both at fault here, it takes two to create a baby. He deserved to know and she would tell him in time. It was only fair. "You alright?" Wade asked pulling the door open.

"Fine," Zoe told him with half of a smile.

"Ok," he replied not all that convinced. "Wally," he called out walking up to the counter.

"What can I do ya for, Wade?" Zoe took in the man who Wade talked to. He had black hair, darker skin. He seemed friendly enough, like the rest of the town, from what she's seen any ways.

"This is Zoe, Harley's daughter. She's looking for a job, told her about the waitressing job here," Wade explained dragging Zoe closer to the bar.

"Hi," Zoe told the older man softly.

"Hey, follow me, Zoe." She nodded and followed the man to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're closed tomorrow, but can you start on Friday?" Wally asked.

"I can," Zoe responded with a smile.

"Great, you can work the morning shift. I assume you go to school like the rest of your peers." Zoe nodded. She wanted to think that getting her GED would have been the better way to go, but she didn't want to miss out on being a normal teenager either. "In that case you can work after school and on the weekends. I'll have a schedule for you tomorrow."

"Thank you for this," Zoe replied, shaking his hand getting up.

"You're welcome, Miss Hart. Be here by 7." Zoe groaned to herself about needing to be up and outta bed at such an ungodly hour. She was a teenager after all and she needed all the sleep she could get.

"Did you get the job?" Wade asked, jumping off the stool he sat at. She had thought it was sweet of him for waiting the way he had.

"Yep, I work Friday morning," she told him in a chipper voice.

"Me too, I'll help teach you the ropes."

"What's there to learn? I take orders and bring people their food. Not all that hard. I can read and write," Zoe told him, slightly annoyed.

"Well, uh, I guess, I'll be there to help you out, if you need it."

"Thanks, I guess," Zoe told him with a shrug. She was finding it hard not be friends with him. He seemed to always be there when she needed someone. Only if he could remember. That would test their friendship and put them on a whole other level. "So have you figured it out yet?" Zoe asked walking into the warm sun. She still wasn't use to the change in weather. She now had no use for the winter coat she had to wear when she left New York.

"I haven't, I know, I've seen you before. It's either that or I'm going crazy and you're playing a joke on me. So which is it?" He asked stuffing his hands in his pockets as they walked.

"You've seen me. If it wasn't you then you must have a twin roaming around Charlotte," Zoe told him in a huff, seeing recognition cross his face.

"The beach," he smirked. That was all he needed. A simple little hint for it to click in his head. "You sure you ain't here because you couldn't get enough of me," he winked making Zoe roll her eyes. She would have found that funny if the circumstance had been different.

"I'm not stalking you! We had sex, in my hotel room, my first time," Zoe hissed so no one else would hear.

"I know, I mean, I was there," he stated. The events playing over in his head.

"Yeah, congrats you're gonna be a father!" Zoe exclaimed softly storming off leaving a shocked Wade behind.

The last thing she wanted to do was spill her secret. He did have a right to know before the rest of the town, but she was still scared that they would be quick to judge her. They won't want to be friends with her, once the shock wears off Wade he won't want anything to do with her. He'll be there for the baby, she hoped he would step up and be there. Their baby deserved to know who its father is.

"Were you going to tell me?" Wade asked catching up to her, once the information had a chance to settle in just a little. Zoe nodded her head.

"I wanted to call you and tell you when I found out, but I thought you would laugh and hang up on me or something. Between getting kicked out of my house and moving here, I haven't had much time for anything. It's hard enough to be a normal 17-year-old. Now, I have the pressure of being a mom on top of it all. I didn't know you lived here, until I saw you yesterday."

"You had plenty of time to tell me yesterday, Zoe."

"I know," she yelled. "But you couldn't remember where you knew me from. I'm not like you Wade."

"What's that mean?" He asked offended by it.

"I don't go around trying to score with guys. I've always been in to commitment. That night in Charlotte, I threw caution to the wind and look what happened," she sighed sitting on the bench nearby.

"So you regret that night? Because I don't."

"I don't regret it for a single second. It was perfect, I would just like to change the outcome of it. How can you not regret if you don't remember shit about it? You couldn't even remember me! I knew who you were the second I saw you," she hissed. He hung his head feeling like the scum on the bottom of his shoes. That night had been something else, he just didn't think he would ever see her again and he wasn't going to dwell on it. He pushed it to the back of his mind and went on with his life. If he hadn't done that, he would have been stuck in a rut, needing to know where she was, what she was doing. He wasn't like that, especially when it was over a girl he would never see again. He didn't expect her to show up in his life two months later, saying she was pregnant with his child.

"How do I know, you're telling the truth? That you're pregnant with my child? It's easy to lie."

"It is easy to lie. But I can honestly say that you were my first and the only guy I've gone that far with. I thought it was special and I didn't wanna ruin that feeling," she confessed bringing a light pink tint to her cheeks. Wade held back his smirk. He felt something for the woman sitting next to him. He just wasn't about ready to figure that out. He wasn't ready for a serious relationship or a relationship period. He wasn't ready for fatherhood either, especially at the age of 17. He didn't know how to be a father.

"This whole thing is a shock," he confessed looking down. He was glad that he was already sitting down, he was certain that his legs would give out if he hadn't been. "I don't know how to be a father, Zoe."

"I know nothing on being a mother, Wade. But I don't get a choice in this. You can walk away or you can try to do your best. Being parents as teens isn't easy. This wont be a walk in the park, Wade. You need to figure out what's best for you," she told him standing up. "Don't take too long because you'll miss out on some pretty amazing things." With that Zoe walked off.

Wade sat on the bench his head spinning. The right thing for him to do was step up and be there for his child, but he couldn't bear the thought of failing his child, that thought freaked him out. He couldn't be one of those dads that never acknowledged they had a kid. He had to be the best father he could be, even if he was only 17.

"Did you find a job?" Harley asked when Zoe walked into the house.

"Waitress at the Rammer Jammer. Wade told me about it. I start on Friday morning," Zoe confirmed.

"Wade is a nice boy."

"Yeah and he's the father," Zoe whispered averting her gaze.

"What was that?" Harley asked.

"Nothing," Zoe replied grabbing a bottle of water. "I'm going to go unpack. I haven't done that yet."

"Your mother called and said the rest of your stuff will be here by the end of next week." Zoe nodded walking upstairs. Her personal belongs weren't her top priority right now. She couldn't help but wonder if Wade was going to man up and be the father their baby deserved.


	5. Chapter 5

He is going to be a father at 17. With a stranger. He wouldn't say they were friends. He wanted to be friends. He wanted there to be more. Just not a kid. Fatherhood wasn't suppose to be until he was in his thirties. How was he suppose to tell his dad, his friends? His own life was a mess, now he had a kid on top of that? This really was his worst nightmare come true. If his dad taught him anything it was to stand up and be a man about things. He couldn't and wouldn't be like his own father.

"Hey, man. What's with the long face?" George asked, taking a seat next to him. Wade sighed, running a hand through his hair. He needed someone to talk to, he like Zoe, wasn't ready for the town to find out. Not until he was able to wrap his own head around this. Fatherhood. That one single little word floated around his head, taunting him. If he was older and ready for a responsibility like this, he would have been psyched, instead of scared and freaked out.

"Remember that girl, I hooked up with at the beach a few months back?"

"How could I forget? You talked about her non-stop the whole way home. We wanted to leave you there," he chuckled, earning a glare from Wade. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"She happens to be, Dr. Harley Wilkes' long lost daughter," Wade told him. This was all so messed up.

"Oh shit," George mumbled. "Make a move."

"It's complicated." He wished it was that easy. He wanted her for himself, that couldn't happen now. He'd always be tied to her for the next 18 years. He had to be on good terms with her, to make it easy on everyone involved. He couldn't start something with her, he couldn't commit to.

"How so?"

"It just is," he sighed getting up. He wasn't in the mood to be around people. He didn't want to find an easy girl. All he wanted to do was go home and forget his problem even existed.

Seeing his dad left for the night he grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to his room. He sat on his bed starting at the unopened bottle. Drinking it would make him forget. Make him like his own father. He couldn't escape the mess he was in. Leaving the bottle on the floor, he found sleep wasn't hard to come by.

"You alright?" Wade gave her a nod. "Boy, I know something is wrong. You haven't touched any of the fish on your plate, and you don't mope ever. Now I'll ask you again, you alright?"

"I have a lot on my mind, Mrs. Breeland." Before she could ask anything else he was gone.

"Zoe, can we talk?" Wade asked. He placed his hand on her lower back, steering her way from the crowd. "I can't fail, I can't be a failure to my child. I want to be a part of his or her life." She couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was what she was waiting to hear.

"Good, I go in tomorrow afternoon. Wally already let you out of your afternoon shift. This isn't going to be easy, but together we can do this."

"I hope so. I still need to tell my Dad. He's gonna flip." The sober him will. The drunk him would praise him and forget come morning. "Does, uh, Harley know who the father is?" Zoe shook her head. "We'll tell Harley together and I'll deal with my Dad tomorrow morning." He hated to but it needed to be done, before news got out and someone else tells him.

"Come over around 6. You sure you don't want me to be with when you tell your Dad?" Zoe asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"It's best this way. How did you get me out of work?" He asked gesturing they head back to the town events. He wasn't mad about it.

"Told Wally I had a doctors appointment in Mobile and you were my ride. He didn't ask questions." Wade nodded.

"Zoe, about me not remembering who you were, it has nothing to do with you or how incredible that night was," he stopped wanting to explain things to her. It was harder to put his thoughts into words. "That was on me. I didn't want to remember that night for the fact I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I didn't want to mope around. You were never mine, but you did take part of me that night."

"Wade, we need you for the peg leg race," Lemon demanded, pulling him off, leaving Zoe standing there, not able to voice her thoughts on what he had unloaded on her. Part of him was relieved about that, but he hated that Lemon had pulled him away. They needed to be on the same page.

"I'm too old for the peg leg race," he whined, wanting out of the race.

"Suck it up, Kinsella," Lemon hissed.

After he was able to sneak away, he headed to Zoe's, seeing she had already disappeared. As he walked, the more he felt sick to his stomach. Harley was a nice guy. He wanted to believe that Harley would keep his cool about this. He was going to step up and be a father. He wasn't suggesting they ship their child off to strangers. Adoption, it was ideal, but he didn't think he could go on, knowing he had a kid out there. His excuse? He was young and stupid, but that wasn't a real reason to give his child up. He was scared but he had every right to be scared.

"What's going on?" Wade asked, seeing Zoe sitting on the porch.

"Thinking," she replied.

"About?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"The baby," she replied. "I know abortion or even adoption would be easier," she started to say.

"NO!" He seethed. "We did this, we can't take the easy way out."

"I know," she stated, placing her hand on his arm to calm him down. "I don't agree with abortion. I want to watch my kid grow up before my eyes. We did this and now we get the pleasure of being parents at a young age." He nodded, relieved that she was on the same page. "You took a part of me as well that night. I understand to an extant where you're coming from. But Wade, we need to be parents first and then figure our feelings out. It's easy to think something is there because we share a child. That doesn't make it true." He didn't think of that. Was that true? He had feelings for Zoe before she was pregnant. Did he have lingering feelings for her now because they were getting ready to embark on parenthood together?

"Zoe, dinner is ready. Wade, I didn't know you were stopping by. You can join us if you want."

"Sure." The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Wade sat at the table, finding everything to be awkward. They ate in silence, the only noise coming from the forks dragging across the plates.

"Is there something going on with you two? Something you need to tell me?" Harley asked, glancing at the teens.

"I've met Wade before. In Charlotte, actually. He's, uh." She was finding it hard to say what needed to be said.

"What Zoe is getting at, is that I'm the father," Wade said, taking over for Zoe. He was ready to bolt if need be.

"I see," Harley said getting up.

"I plan on stepping up and taking care of my kid," Wade explained. Harley said nothing walking off. "He ok?" Wade asked, worried he might come back and give him an earful or a beating. He had never seen Harley like this.

"I don't know," Zoe sighed. I'm going to leave him be though. You can go if you want," Zoe told him, getting up to clean the mess from dinner up. Wade got up and helped her.

He wanted to discuss things about the baby, get to know Zoe, because she was going to be a permanent fixture in the foreseeable future. But as he helped clean up, the silence was nice. He was looking forward to seeing what was going to happen at the doctor's office tomorrow. It was going to confirm everything Zoe had told him. Despite everything he could feel a smile come out. He is going to be a father. That was a blessing. He was young and he wasn't married to Zoe, the thought of being responsible for another person freaked him out. It wasn't ideal and he couldn't change it. He is going to be a father.


	6. Chapter 6

Wade could hear his father messing about downstairs, he had left the comfort his room had to offer. Every step he took seemed to be heavy. He gulped seeing his father at the table. He gave his farther a nervous smile, sitting across from him.

"Boy, what kind of trouble are you in?" Earl asked in a barking tone. He wanted to deny that he was in any kind of trouble, but he needed to be honest with his father. His mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"I'm going to be a father in 7 months time," he replied with a shaky breath.

"Isn't that something?" Earl asked, keeping all emotions locked away. Wade nodded.

"I'm stepping up, I'm going to be there for Zoe and my child," Wade explained in a rush.

"Damn straight you are," Earl hissed. "You were stupid enough to get yourself into this mess, this is your responsibility. Every last cent you make goes to that kid. You're going to clean your act up before you have a second child," he demanded. Wade wanted to argue back, but what was the sense? His farther meant business. What seventeen year old wanted two kids? If he wanted a real chance with Zoe he had to change. He had to man up.

"I know," he sighed running a hand through his hair. "I said, I was going to step up and be a father. It's not like I'm going to run around and ignore my child," he yelled, feeling his anger start to boil over. Earl got up quickly, knocking over his chair in the process.

"This isn't some joke, Wade. You screwed your life up."

"I did no such thing," Wade seethed, quickly getting to his feet. "You screwed my life up!" He yelled, storming out. He couldn't believe the nerve of his father. Blaming him for screwing his life up. If anyone is at fault it was his father, who turned into the town drink, condemning him.

"You ok?" Zoe asked, seeing Wade enter the Rammer Jammer in a huff.

"Peachy freaking keen," he hissed, storming past her. Zoe sighed and followed behind him.

"I take it, telling your Dad didn't go over so well?" She asked softly.

"What gave that away?" He snapped.

"You don't have to be a dick!" She scoffed, turning to get back to work. "I was only trying to help."

"It's not as if you're important, just the mother of my child. A child I don't even want!" He seethed, punching a box, before kicking the fallen box.

"Good to know," she whispered, wiping at her eyes, walking off.

"Fuck!" He yelled, skidding down the wall. He didn't mean a single word he said to her, he was still pissed off at his farther. It was easy to take his anger out on others.

Zoe got back to work. Even with a full nights sleep, she was still tired and she had only been working for two hours. She got the hang of it fairly quickly. She was proud of herself for only messing up once. The food belonged at the same table, so did it really count as messing up? The smell of the food had her throwing up a couple of times. Wally had questioned her about it and the truth came out. He knew the right questions to ask. He made a promise not to tell anyone.

"These go to table 5, have you seen Wade?" Wally asked, handing Zoe a tray of food.

"Last I saw him, he was in the storage room," Zoe called over her shoulder.

After finishing her shift, she sat outside enjoying the sunny day. She wasn't sure if Wade was still going to take her to Mobile, but the least she could do was wait for him and find out. He had tried to approach her a few times, but she dodged him, not wanting to deal with him in public at work. She needed the job, she couldn't afford to lose it because of Wade.

"Ready?" Wade asked, walking outside, tossing his car keys in his hand. Zoe nodded, noticing that his tone had changed from earlier but he was still annoyed. She walked silently to his car.

Every 5 minutes Wade went to apologize for his outburst. She wasn't the focus of his anger. He didn't want her to be mad at him. It would only make things worse for them. He just didn't know how to say what he was thinking. Instead he turned the radio on and drummed against the steering wheel.

"Do you mind?" Zoe snapped annoyed.

"What?" He asked back, glancing at her at a stop sign.

"You're suppose to be driving, not playing the drums," she answered, looking at him. He shrugged making her sigh dramatically.

"What's your deal?"

"You!" She yelled making him cringe. "One minute you say you'll step up and the next I'm not important, just the mother of your unwanted child. It's not like I planned for this to happen or even tricked you. This is as much my fault as it yours," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, looking out the window.

"Zoe," he sighed, suddenly feeling like sit. "About that..."

"NO!" She spit, taking Wade by surprise. "I don't wanna hear it. Excuses, Wade. It's total bullshit. You can't take your anger out on me and think it's going to be an easy fix hours later. It don't work like that." He needed to know that he couldn't walk all over her feelings and get away with it. "You need to figure yourself out. Do whatever you need to do, but I won't be here to be your personal punching bag."

"I would never lay a hand on you, Zoe." He had never physically hurt any women. He didn't mean to hurt her. The words had slipped out.

"Words hurt worse than anything else, they stay with you long after a bruise leaves."

"I'm sorry," he told her honestly. She nodded, getting out of the car now that they had made it to the clinic.

She checked in and they were told to have a seat. The place didn't have many people waiting around. Which Zoe found as a relief, they didn't have to wait long.

"You okay?" Zoe asked softly, seeing Wade was bouncing his knee.

"If okay means, having your stomach so twisted it hurts, then yeah, I'm fine. Otherwise I'm a nervous wreck waiting to blow," he whispered back.

"Then that makes two of us," she whispered, slipping her hand in his. He smiled, gently squeezing her hand.

"Zoe Hart?" A nurse called.

"Ready?" She asked getting up.

"I gotta be," he answered, keeping a hold of her hand.

After the nurse finished with them, she let 'em know that the doctor would be with them shortly. Wade sat in the chair, looking in every direction, he had even read all the little posters that hung up in the room.

"It's like you're waiting for bad news," Zoe commented.

"I don't like hospitals," he shrugged, quickly pushing the unwanted memories away. Zoe didn't question him after that. They had sat in silence for what felt like a lifetime before the doctor entered the room with a knock on the door.

"I'm Dr. Hughes," a woman in her mid thirties said, walking into the room. "Zoe, hello."

"Hello, this is Wade, the father."

"It's not very often I see teen couples still together." Neither one felt the need to correct her. If she wanted to assume they were a couple, that was her opinion. "Wade the fact you came today, makes my job a whole lot easier, when it comes to medical questions of your family."

When she was done asking Zoe about her health and her family's health, she moved on to asking Wade the questions.

The nurse had already taken her height, weight and blood pressure. Leaving the rest of the physical exam and an internal exam, which had Wade squirming in his seat.

"I bet, you want to know when your little bundle of joy will be here?" Zoe nodded, glancing at Wade from the corner of her eye to see he was smiling. "June 19th." They'd be out of school for the summer, she wouldn't miss any schooling, as long as everything went smoothly and no bed rest was needed. "Prenatal vitamins?"

"Already on them," Zoe smiled.

"What exactly does our baby look like?" Wade asked.

"Your baby is nearly an inch long, about the size of a grape, and weighs just a fraction of an ounce." He listened intently; the shock of it all was starting to wear off.

Zoe sat in the car on the way back to Bluebell looking over the papers about a healthy pregnancy. Wade drove back home in his own world. He couldn't get the fact Zoe never corrected the doctor about them being a couple out of his head, but the fact this really was real. It is was real before, but now it was all put into prospective for him.


	7. Chapter 7

"I need this Wally," Wade begged and pleaded with his boss.

"There is no extra shifts, Wade. I'm sorry." Wade shook his, that wasn't good enough for him. He needed all the shifts he could get.

"There has to be something you can do, Wally." The desperate look on his face, had Wally caving in.

"If any shifts open up, I'll call you, if you're not in school." Wade smirked, things would be alright. He had to make sure of that. It was his job as a father to support and protect his young. He was doing that.

"Thanks, Wally." Wade quickly got back to work. He frowned not seeing Zoe rush past him. He kept an eye out the whole time he worked, but he never spotted her. It wasn't until his break when he walked outside he saw her sitting on the ground, head in her hands. "You ok?" He asked in a hushed whisper, sitting on the ground next to her.

"The smell is getting to me." She gave him a warm smile. It warmed her heart to know that he really did care about her and their baby.

"I hate to say it, Zoe, but the Rammer Jammer isn't the place for you. It makes you sick, that can't be good. It won't be hard to find somewhere else to work. Talk to Harley. Has he came around yet?" He tried as hard as he could to avoid Harley. He didn't know what was going on inside the older man's head. He was scared to find out.

"He doesn't ask about you or what you're doing to help. His attitude with me hasn't changed. I think he's upset, because he knows you and never expected it to happen," she explained, giving him her opinion on the situation. "I figured that out already, when every time I tried to go in, I couldn't," she sighed getting to her feet.

"It'll be ok," he assured her. She knew in her heart of hearts that it would be ok, with time. She pulled him into a hug taking him by surprise. She needed the comfort.

"I was wondering where the two of you got off to." They both looked at Wally. Wade slipped his hand into hers. "What's going on?"

"I can't work for you," Zoe told him looking down. She hated to disappoint people, seeing it wrote all over their face was even worse.

"Why's that?" He asked, he wasn't disappointed or even upset, just curious.

"She's pregnant, the smell gets to her," Wade explained. Wally nodded, looking at the two teens.

"Ok. Wade, why don't you take her home," he suggested, leaving them be.

By the time Wade got Zoe home, rumors were spreading like wildfire about Zoe being pregnant. It was her worse nightmare come true since arriving in Bluebell. They just had no idea what was going on around them.

Wade made sure Zoe was good before heading back to work. It wasn't as if she couldn't do things by herself.

"What is Zoe's deal?" George asked, catching up with his friend. Wade rose an eyebrow, looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked, stopping short of the Rammer Jammer.

"Dash is saying, Zoe's pregnant, that it came from you just this morning. Is it true?" Wade growled, storming towards Zoe house. "If she is, she is so not worth your time." George's words had him stopping dead in his tracks, seeing red. He spun around shoving George.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Wade shouted, ready to swing.

"You've lost it," George announced, walking off.

He tried to regain his composure on the short walk to Zoe's house, but there was no way his anger was going to leave. He grew suspicious seeing Lemon leaving Zoe's house. Lemon had turned and walked the other way. Feeling that something was wrong he rushed from the sidewalk to the front door. He barged through the door and followed the sobs up to Zoe's room. He rushed to her side. Zoe fell into his warm embrace. That's how Harley had found them when he came home hours later.

Zoe smiled shyly feeling Wade's eyes on her. Chewing her lip, she looked up at him. He smiled back, fighting the urge to kiss her pink soft lips.

"I can't face them. I can't," she whispered, her grip on Wade tightening.

"Then don't," he offered her. Could it be that easy? Jump into a car and drive of, leaving your problems behind for a few hours. It sounded appealing. Better than the other option and she wasn't ready to face them.

"And do what?" She asked, looking up at him. He shrugged his shoulders. We can find something to do, can't we?"

"We?" She questioned, a smile playing on her lips.

"I wouldn't want you to get lost," he smiled pressing a kiss to her temple. She rolled her eyes. She felt she should have been annoyed, upset or even mad at him for thinking, she'd get lost without him. But it was the truth. She didn't know her way around Bluebell like he did. And the company would be nice.

"Lead the way," she told him. Wade laced their fingers together. Today had started on the right foot. Would it last? Probably not.

"Where are we going?" Zoe asked from the passenger side of his truck.

"Where ever the road takes us, babe." His smirk grew wider seeing the small blush creep onto her cheeks. It was then he realized, he liked the way she looked with rosy cheeks.

"You and me, baby," she smirked. "On the road together." She had to admit, that she liked the way babe rolled off his tongue. Chewing on the inside of her cheek she turned in her seat to look at him. It wasn't her hormones going in every which way. She had found him good-looking the second her eyes came in contact with him.

"What?" He asked, looking at her sideways.

"I know what I said about us not working out, but," she paused moving to look at her hands in her lap. "Maybe we can," she told him in a low whisper. He had barely her.

"What if we don't? Were going to be connected to each other for the next 18 years. We need to at least be civil."

"Things don't have to be difficult if we don't let them get that way. We control what happens. Can you deny your feelings for me?" She asked being blunt.

"No," he answered, parking the car. It was already a struggle to keep his feelings buried. It took all his strength to keep from kissing her this morning. It was only going to be a matter of time before he happened to do something he would regret. "We need to take this slowly, Zoe."

"I know," she grinned. "Baby steps."

"Literally," he remarked.

Later is when she'd worry about talking to Harley about things. She had been to the practice and knew they needed help around there for a few months, which helped her out greatly. But for now she was going to enjoy her day with Wade. Ever since he had exploded at her over his father's words, he had been trying immensely, for her forgiveness. It was never about a huge gesture, just the little things. He'd make sure that things were good with her, ask her about the baby. He was there for her and that counted for something.


	8. Chapter 8

Wade had yet again found himself squirming in the doctor's office, when the doctor asked Zoe questions. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with the questions being asked, it was that it sounded more like personal questions that really didn't concern him, even if Zoe had felt the need to tell him the same things repeatedly.

It was the soft beat of his baby's heart that brought tears to his eyes. He prided himself on being tough and his kid had already brought him to tears. The grip Zoe had on his hand suddenly tightened. He looked down at his girlfriend, quick to wipe her tears away. Zoe smiled, using her fingers to brush his tears away. After hearing such an incredible sound how could you not step up? He couldn't imagine not being a father to his child, no matter how old he was.

"I've never heard anything like it," Wade whispered. It was the first time either one had said a single word since walking into the clinic.

"Me either," Zoe stated, resting her hands on her belly. A smile played on her lips, feeling little feet pressing against her hand. She scooted closer to Wade on the bench they sat on. Taking his hand she placed it on her belly. He had yet to feel his child. Every time he tried, the kicking would stop.

"Wow!" Wade smiled, feeling tiny feet against the palm of his hand. Every second he seemed to be amazed with his child. With their hands resting on Zoe's belly, his lips found hers.

"You ready to get some baby things?" Zoe asked getting to her feet. She had some money saved up, Wade had the money he had been saving. They weren't buying everything today anyway. Looking for the most part, getting a few gender neutral items, since they didn't know the sex of their baby.

"Do you want to know the sex of our baby?" Wade asked, leaving their hands together.

"It would make all of this easier, so yea I want to know. Do you?" Zoe asked walking into the baby store, they had been near.

"Heck yes," he smirked. Looking around at all the baby items, overwhelmed him. He didn't know there was quite so many things. He happened to stop at a dark oak crib set. It was expensive, but that was the crib he wanted for his baby. "The nursery, what's the theme going to be?"

"Depends on the sex of the baby," Zoe answered. "The crib will fit with whatever the theme turns out to be." Wade smiled, looking around some more.

They hadn't walked out of the store with a lot of stuff. A few bags filled with diapers, bottles, pacifiers, baby blankets and a few onesies. He had insisted on paying for it. She was taking care of their little one, it was the least he could do.

"We haven't discussed baby names," Wade commented on the way home.

"I've thought about it and flipped through a baby name book, but I haven't seen a single name that I've liked," she answered. Between school, and working at the practice, she didn't have much time to focus on a name. They had time, it wasn't like they needed to find a name instantly.

"I haven't really thought about it. We could always brainstorm together."

"I'd like that," she answered resting her hand on his leg. He gave her a smile, focusing back on the road. He only ever had one other girlfriend, and things had never went as smoothly as they are with Zoe. He had been with God knows how many women but he had never felt the connection he had with Zoe. It wasn't because they shared a child together, he felt it when he first saw Zoe.

"How did the appointment go?" Harley asked looking up from his paper.

"Amazing. We heard the baby's heartbeat. It's been a long day and I just wanna lay down." It wasn't her excuse for leaving them alone, to hatch out whatever was going on with them, she really did need to lay down.

"Wade," Harley said curtly.

"Why don't you like me?" That wasn't suppose to be the way the words came out.

"It's not that I don't like you. I didn't expect you to get my daughter pregnant. So far you've done an amazing job in stepping up. It's just that..."

"I get to experience all the things, you never did?" Wade asked.

"It sounds a bit strange and weird, even childish. These are precious moments, as you're learning." Wade nodded thinking back to the last two appointments. He never thought he would experience any of this. He wanted to have kids, get married. He wanted it ask, he wasn't very optimistic about finding the right person to settle down with.

"They may seem like nothing, but they're huge all the same. Makes it more real every month. Whether she wants me to or not I'm going to take care of her and my child." They were his responsibility now, and they would be taken care of.

"If this was anything like it use to be, you'd be forced to marry her, before the baby was born."

"I'd marry her now." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I mean," he started to say, but he meant what he said. He found himself falling more and more for her everyday. He just wasn't ready for marriage. He was trying to focus on being a good boyfriend and an amazing father.

"It'll be our little secret," Harley chuckled. "She'd be lucky to have you by her side. She is lucky to have you there for her now."

"Thanks, Harley," Wade replied, heading upstairs. He slipped off his shoes joining Zoe in her bed. She had shifted to be in his embrace.

"Everything good?" She asked, resting her head against his chest.

"I think so," he told her softly.

"Good. I was thinking about names," she told him. "Every name I thought of I just didn't like or I couldn't find a middle name."

"About the name, whose last name is the baby going to have?" He asked. He was curious to know if the baby would have his last name or if he wouldn't even get to share his last name with his own child.

"Kinsella," Zoe told him. He smiled brightly hearing that. Zoe had thought about that and it was the least she could do.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is that what you meant by it's complicated? That she was pregnant?" George asked, sitting by his friend in Algebra class.

"Yeah, kind of," Wade retorted. He had seen how all the other kids had looked at Zoe, like she was the diseased. He couldn't fathom how she felt about that. It hurt him to see what she had to go through every day. It had even shocked him to the core when it was Lemon that stuck up for her. Took her in as a friend. He had really thought that Lemon would be the ring leader to get Zoe banned from all of Bluebell.

"Kind of? What else could there be?" George asked, flipping his book open. Zoe had left it up to him whether he wanted people to know if he was the father and when he wanted to tell them. Her secret had already been ruined, she didn't want his to be ruined as well. Everyone had figured that the father was some guy from New York. Even though they hung out a lot, no one knew they were dating. The whole town had been focused on Zoe being pregnant, they didn't see what was right under their nose's.

"Remember how I didn't show up until we had to leave?" George nodded his head. Wade had lied and told them he had stayed at the beach all night, finding that he could truly relax and not have a worry in the world. "I was with Zoe. Protection wasn't used. That's my baby. I'm going to be a father come summer." George's mouth had fallen open.

"Seriously?" He asked rather loudly.

"Mr. Tucker, do you have something to share with the rest of the class?" George smiled nervously, with all eyes on him.

"Sorry," he replied, turning to take notes. George said nothing for the remainder of the class.

Wade was fine with that. He didn't know how it had happened, but the more time he had spent with Zoe at her house, more and more of his things had taken space up in her room. He couldn't remember the last time he spent the night at his own house. Harley had given him his own key to the house. Gave him the run down of the rules. He had slowly moved in without really realizing it. Apparently Harley had noticed and was ok with it. If Zoe had realized it, she never told him. She never complained about it, either.

"That's huge, Wade. Are you positive that it's your baby? Or are you going on her word?" Wade stopped at his locker.

"She has no reason to lie to me, about this George. I've been at both appointments, it all adds up. I have no doubts about this."

"I'm just saying there could have been someone before you, or even after you. Because you're here, it makes you the easy target."

"I was her first and there was no one after me. She was smitten with me as much as I was with her." He was staring to not only get annoyed with his friend but pissed at him as well.

"Can you really be sure?" George asked, walking off. He really did believe Zoe, she has yet to lie to him. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about George's words. He didn't know for sure, he had Zoe's word and that was it. That was all he could go on.

"What has you so deep in thought?" Zoe asked, slipping her arm through his.

"A little of nothing with a lot everything," he responded, letting his fingers tangle with hers. Zoe didn't know how she was to take that. "George was talking," Wade sighed.

"Yeah, because that solves this mystery. You have something to say, just say it," she told him getting annoyed at him.

"Like I said, George was talking and raised questions we had already went through. You wouldn't lie to me, because I'm just here, would you?"

"That's just stupid," Zoe shouted, pulling her hand free. She was quick to wipe the tears away that had made a break for it. "The last thing I would ever do was lie to you about this. The idea of lying to you about this, is ridiculous. Believe what you want. Miss out on everything else, Wade. See if I really care," she spit, hurrying off in a hurry. Wade never thought he would ever feel so hurt again in his life time. He was staring to hate himself for letting Tucker's words get to him the way they had.

"You best be thinking of a way to fix this. Take this from me, Wade. George can be an idiot at times. And the fact you let him get inside your head, proves you're no better than him," Lemon stated, pushing herself from the wall. "She told you so you could experience it all. Fix it for you and Zoe, but more importantly fix it for your child," Lemon told him with a smack to the back of the head. He grumbled walking off. How the hell was he suppose to make things better with Zoe? He wasn't any good with fixing things, he was good at screwing things up, fixing them was another story.

He walked along the side-walk kicking small pebbles. There was no way he could just show up at her house and say he was sorry, that wouldn't work. He bought a dozen wild flowers, it was a start. He even stopped at the Butter Stick and got some cinnamon rolls. When he got to the house he was pleased to see that Harley was still at work. He used his key, locking the door behind him. He snuck up the stairs hearing the soft sobs emitting from Zoe's room. The sobs broke his fragile heart even more.

"Zoe, I'm sorry. I let George get inside my head. It was wrong of me. I hate myself that I let his words creep on in. I know you wouldn't lie to me about this. We've been over this so many times. I'm an idiot, and I'll understand if you hate me forever. I'll do whatever I have to do." Zoe looked over at him, sitting up slightly, she could see that he really was sorry.

"Give me the cinnamon rolls and there's a vase for the flowers under the kitchen sink. You can place them on my desk, for starters," she told him. Wade placed the flowers on the desk, handing the cinnamon rolls to Zoe.

"Save one for me," he smirked, walking to the door.

"It won't be my fault if they're all gone, when you get back here," she called after him.

She looked around her room, taking in all the things that were Wade's. They fit in her room perfectly. He had his homerun trophy sitting next to her perfect attendance award. His second place trophy for soapbox racing sat next to her science award. His clothes were tossed around her room. His music collection was mixed in with hers. A few of his family pictures laid around the room. Car posters filled her walls. He had pretty much moved in over the course of two Weeks. Oddly enough, she was ok with it.

"You ok?" Wade asked, placing the flowers into the vase of water.

"Did you know, that you have practically moved in to my room?" She asked looking at him, with an unreadable look on her face.

"I can take my stuff back to my Dad's house," Wade suggested, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Don't do that," she whispered, leaning into him. She opened the plastic container taking a gooey roll out. Wade took one with a smile on his face. His things would remain and he was sure more of his stuff would slowly make the trek to Zoe's room. Or was it now his room as well?


	10. Chapter 10

"Whoa! What's going on?" Wade asked, seeing Zoe going on a rampage. Clothes had been threw everywhere, books were scattered everywhere, CD's were tossed around, a few medals and trophies were scattered about.

"YOU!" Zoe seethed, throwing one of his shirts at him.

"What I do?" Wade asked, catching his shirt.

"Everything!" Zoe told him. She stopped what she was doing. "You knock me up, you're okay with it, then you move in and then you decided that this isn't your baby, because a friend weaseled his way into your damn head! Either you believe this is your child, no matter what anyone says, or you can go to hell. You decided, Wade." She went to storm past him, she hadn't intended to give him an ultimatum, she was looking for a shirt and his stuff had gotten in the way and everything came back to her from yesterday. It all snowballed out of control from there.

"Zoe," Wade sighed, blocking her path. "I'm truly sorry about that. I was stupid to ever listen to Tucker about that. I believe you, I really do believe you. What do I need to do to prove to you, that I believe you?" He was desperate, he'd do anything to stay apart of his child's life.

"It's not my job to tell you. Figure it out, Wade!" She yelled, jabbing him in the chest. Wade caught her by the wrist. She brought her left hand up, only for Wade to catch that hand. She struggled to get free, only to find herself against his chest, soft sobs coming out. Wade rubbed her back soothingly getting her to the bed. He laid down next to her, holding her firmly against him. Soft snores had taken over from the sobs. Wade maneuvered his way from the bed, careful not to disturb Zoe.

He needed his father.

"Whatcha, do now boy?" Earl asked, stepping from his car, seeing his youngest approach.

"Made, Zoe pissed at me and I have no idea how to fix it. I thought I had fixed it yesterday, but she's still mad at me." Earl ushered his son into the house, getting him some milk and cookies. "Don't you think I'm a bit old to have milk and cookies with my father?" Wade asked.

"Boy you are never too old for milk and cookies with your father. Your Momma was the same way. It's easier the second time around, but you don't need any more kids anytime soon." The last thing on his mind was more kids. This one was enough. "Sometimes it's not just about Zoe. But the baby."

"So by doing something for the baby, it'll show Zoe that I'm serious?" He asked, never thinking about it that way.

"Bingo." He had the perfect idea in mind.

"You stopped drinking?" Wade asked, seeing his dad drink his milk.

"How good of a Grandpa would I be, if I was drunk? Your Momma passing away, I didn't know how to cope, and now with this little baby, it's like a sign from her. I should have never started drinking, my responsibility was you and Jesse and I failed. It's time I get my act together." Maybe his baby was a sign from his mom. He was still proud of his father. For the first time in years he hugged his father.

"I'm proud of you and Dad, I love you."

"I'm the one proud of you, boy. I love you." Wade nodded, walking from the house, he had one more stop to make before getting everything he needed. The walk to the cemetery wasn't a far walk and he was there in no time, going straight to his mom, he sat on the grass.

"It's been a while, Ma and for that I'm sorry. Life is pretty hectic at the moment. Remember that girl, I told you I thought I had fallen for? She's here, Ma. She's my girlfriend. I hope I don't screw it up. Dad always went on about loving you the very first time he saw you. That's how I feel about, Zoe. Every time I see her, I have knots in my stomach, my day gets better. She's having my baby. I know it's not ideal, but the more I learn, see and hear at the appointments, I'm excited. I never knew how incredible having a kid could be. These first 9 months they're just as important as the rest of his or her's life, isn't it?" Wade asked, looking at the flowers that grew by his mom. The ones he had planted when he was ten. Being able to come and get everything off his chest, to his mom, always helped clear his mind. Now was no different.

"Wade means good by his intentions, but he can be pretty stupid about things. He's never had a girlfriend, let alone one that is having his baby. This a huge adjustment for him like it is for you. Him and George are best friends, but Wade can be a little put off when it comes to George," Lemon explained, over a sundae at the Rammer Jammer.

"Why?" Zoe asked. She didn't know that Wade had never had a girlfriend before. She dated a few boys, but they were nothing serious. Not the way she felt about Wade anyway.

"He thinks that George has the prefect life. A father that wants his son to be the best, a loving mother and a brother he gets along with. Not to mention that things come easy for George."

"And Wade has a drunk as a father, he lost his mother and his brother wants nothing to do with him," Zoe guessed, playing in what was left of her ice cream.

"That and things have been hard for him. I've never seen him this happy and excited for anything in his life, not since his Momma passed away. He says stupid things, Zoe but most guys do. Try not to let it bother you." Zoe chewed her lip, Lemon was right.

"I have something to do, Lemon. Thanks for the advice, I really do appreciate it." She had woke from her nap, Wade was gone, he had left a little note saying he was going to see his dad. Zoe was in the midst of cleaning her mess up when Lemon walked in. Zoe explained everything to her. Lemon helped clean the rest of it, without saying a word. It was decided after that they would go get some ice cream.

"We're friends, Zoe. That's what I'm here for." Zoe gave her a smile and headed out, passing the cemetery. She stopped hearing Wade talk.

"I was an idiot to ever let Tucker's words get to me. I have no doubt that it's my baby. I can't miss out on my child's life, I won't, Ma. I'm gonna be the man you would have raised me to be. I love you, Ma. I won't stay gone quite so long." Zoe was waiting to get an earful when Wade walked out and saw her eavesdropping. She knew she shouldn't have been listening in, she just couldn't make herself move from her spot. Wade had never showed. Slowly Zoe opened the gate entering the cemetery. She walked until she found what she was looking for.

_Jacqueline Kinsella_  
_Beloved wife and mother_

"Hi, I'm Zoe, the mother of Wade's baby. I'm sure he's told you all about that. He doesn't know I'm here. So it's our little secret for now. I want to tell you that Wade has been nothing but amazing this far. I'm still amazed he can deal with all the constant mood swings. He makes me happy," Zoe said with a smile, rubbing her small baby bump. "You'd be proud of him. I think I've already fallen in love with him. No matter what, he's going to be apart of his child's life. There is no way around that. I'll be back, Mrs. Kinsella. Would you like that?" Zoe asked, feeling a gentle breeze. "I'll be back soon."


	11. Chapter 11

"Wade what are you doing in there?" Zoe asked through the closed-door of what was the guest room. That was the one room she wanted as the nursery, because it was closest to her room. She didn't want Wade to be turning it into some man cave or something. For the past two months Wade would hide out in that room, and if he wasn't, then he would lock the room, so Zoe couldn't go in. It still got on her nerves. It wasn't as if it was that hard for him to tell her what he was doing, in there. Was it?

"Zo, it's a surprise, give me a few more hours, please," he begged, sticking his head out. Zoe sighed. "I promise you'll like what I'm doing when I'm done." He needed Zoe to leave him be and let him finish what he was doing. He really wished Lemon would hurry up and get here already.

"Ok," she reluctantly told him, going to get some school work done. Wade sighed, watching Zoe walk away. He hated to do it, but it had to be done. He needed to finish it first, if the chance ever came. He was determined to get it done, today. He had to.

Zoe listened to the tick tock of the wall clock. She found it hard to focus on anything that didn't involve what Wade was doing in that room. She moved the chair so she could see the door.

"What did that door do to you?" Lemon asked, standing in front of Zoe.

"Wade's in there, doing things. He won't tell me what he is doing either." Lemon rolled her eyes pulling Zoe up from her spot. "Were going to Fairhope to shop for this little one," Lemon stated, pointing to her friends stomach, that had been growing.

"But we don't know if it's a boy or a girl," Zoe protested, walking behind Lemon.

"Ever heard of gender neutral?" Lemon asked, reaching the front door.

"Of course I have," Zoe replied, walking out the door.

It was hours later and a billion of ooh that's cute, when they were headed back to Bluebell, with the bags to match. Zoe was tired and very snappy, that's one of the main reasons they were headed back, so Zoe could lay down.

Wade had helped bring in the bags of baby stuff, shaking his head when Zoe couldn't see him. He had learned not to mention certain things around her. He had finished his surprise, all that was left was for Zoe to see the room. He was dreading her being mad that he had went ahead and had done this, but he had listened to what Zoe wanted. That was why it had taken him longer than expected. Zoe kept changing her mind. He was ready to change the room the second she changed her mind.

"Wade," Zoe said, getting his attention. He sat on the bed, next to her. She took his hand, placing it on her belly.

"Was that?" Wade asked, a smile coming out, feeling the movement against his hand. It was strange and amazing rolled into one.

"Our baby? Yeah," she told him, with her own smile. That was his baby kicking his hand. Every day that passed, was proving to him that this was real. That in 4 short months he was going to be a father. This was the first time he was able to feel his child. He couldn't describe the feeling. He was overjoyed. He really didn't care if they were having a boy or a girl. He wanted a boy, but if the baby happened to be a girl, he would be ok with that. He would love his child regardless, because he or she would be his.

"When do we find out the sex of the baby?" He asked softly, keeping his hand on her stomach.

"Next Friday," she replied, placing her hand on his. She had been able to feel their baby, but sharing this moment with Wade, was a different experience altogether.

They sat in silence long after the little kicking had stopped. It was just to perfect to interrupt. This was going to be their lives now. A baby had changed their lives greatly, Wade was starting to think that it was for the best.

"I've finished the room, if you wanna see it," Wade commented, breaking the silence. Zoe nodded, holding her hands out for him to help her up. "I want you to see that I do believe this baby is mine. The best way to show you that, is being here for you. Doing this, is another way. Every time you changed your mind, I had to change what I was doing." He pushed the door open, letting Zoe step in.

"Oh, Wade," she gasped, seeing two walls were painted light blue and the other two walls were painted light green. A crib sat in the corner, along with a changing table, a rocking chair and a dresser sat by the closet. Everything they had bought for their baby was put where it belonged.

"You like?" Wade asked hesitant, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. She nodded afraid she wouldn't be able to say anything. "I have pink and purple paint, if we're having a girl." This was perfect and she loved that he had taken the time to do something like this. Cupping his face, she brought him down for a soft kiss.

A week had passed them by and when the final bell rings to end school, they were going to Mobile to find out what they were having. Zoe had already picked out the name she wanted and Wade was going to be on board once she told him. She just wanted to wait before telling him. The name could easily be changed, but still close enough to the same depending on what they were having.

"Is she really worth everything, you're putting yourself through?"

"No," Wade told his friend, gazing at Zoe across the field. "She's worth more. How do you even begin to repay the woman, that carries your child for 9 months?" Wade asked, looking at his friend. George shrugged.

"You really think that's your baby? I'm telling you, that it's some loser from New York, that wants nothing to do with his kid. You'll see," George told him shaking his head.

"I listened to you once and it about costed me everything. You don't know what you are talking about. That is my baby. Zoe has no reason to lie to me. If I wasn't the father, she wouldn't need a guy, because she is strong enough to raise a child on her own. She can do it now, but she won't have to, because I'm not going anywhere," Wade told him in a fit of rage.

"Whatever man," George huffed, going to stalk off. Wade put his hand on George's shoulder, spinning him around, his fist connecting with George's nose.

"Forget you, I don't need your friendship," Wade spat, going to walk off. George was having none of that, he shoved Wade to the ground.

Zoe saw the fight break out from the other side of the field. She didn't even know how to feel. She wanted to be pissed that he would fight, she wanted to cry because he could get hurt. Her head was a mix of emotions about it all.

The car ride to Mobile had been a quiet one. Zoe wasn't asking him anything and Wade wouldn't tell Zoe what had happened. They were waiting to see who would break first.

"You mad?" Wade asked. The silence was killing him and he did after all want to get things fixed before walking into the doctor's office.

"No," Zoe told him. "I don't know how I feel about this. I want to be mad, but again I feel like I should be worried, happy and everything else. Explain it to me Wade."

"I'm sick of George telling me that this isn't my child. I'm sick of hearing how he puts you down. I'm over it. I know the truth, that's what counts." Zoe nodded, getting from the car, ready to put it behind her.

"I'm not mad and thank you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist, fitting into her side. Wade kissed the top of her head, putting his arm around her.

They weren't waiting long before being called back. Wade held Zoe's hand eager to find out what they were having.

"Everything looks good, baby looks to be healthy. Are we finding out the sex?" Both Zoe and Wade nodded, their eyes locked on the screen that their baby was on. "Congratulations you're having a boy." He was having a son. They were having a son. He cupped Zoe's face kissing her. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. He was so excited, he didn't know how to control himself.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, can we talk?" George asked, coming to a stop where Wade was wiping off a table. He shrugged, moving on to the next table, not really wanting to hear what ever garbage was about ready to come from his mouth. George stayed right behind him. "I want to apologize for my behavior lately. It was wrong of me to accuse Zoe like that. But I'm only trying to look out for you." Wade sighed turning to look at George, placing the dirty rag on the table.

"I appreciate the concern, but sometimes you need to stay out of my life. This is one of those times. Don't you think I was smart enough to actually sit down and talk about this with her? To make sure that this is my baby, before I got too attached? Or do you really think that little of me?" He asked, shaking his head. Maybe he was better off if he didn't hear the answer to that question. No one in the whole town of Bluebell thought much of him. Why should they? He didn't take much of anything serious, he didn't have plans for after high school. Even now with a little boy on the way, he didn't have any idea on what it was he wanted to do, with his life.

"I know that, but sometimes you can't help, but to interfere in the life's we care about," he further explained, turning to walk off.

"I guess, thanks for that, George, I know it's not that easy from where you stand as my friend," Wade told him with a shrug getting back to work. He wasn't use to people caring for him and worrying about him. Other than George he didn't really have anyone else. Lemon on occasion. Maybe Annabeth. Some of the townspeople acted like they cared, but it was hard to know if they really meant it or not. Now he had Zoe, and he could easily tell that she really did care about him. Pushing him to better himself.

With her work done at the practice Harley let Zoe go. She stepped outside, with a sigh she headed to the one place she knew she shouldn't be going, not when Wade could catch her. She didn't want him to be mad at her for going there. But right now she didn't care about that. She'd deal with that when the time came. But for now she was going to keep going because she felt at peace there, a sense of calmness washed over her, when she sat down. Most the time she didn't even talk, just sat there. Other times she would talk about Wade, other times she would talk about the baby and how he was doing. She really didn't know how often Wade came here, or if he did show up again.

"We found out we were having a boy a few days ago. Wade's pretty excited about it, he even did the nursery, the way I wanted it to be done. No questions asked. He is the sweetest guy around, our little boy is going to be lucky to have a daddy like Wade. I've already picked out the name I want for your grandson, I haven't told Wade yet, I'm afraid he won't like the name. Zachery Jackson Kinsella. It's kinda perfect, at least I think so," Zoe explained, her hands resting on her small baby bump. It always amazed her how gentle the breeze blew while she sat on the grass, the breeze bring a warm wildflower and honey sent. It was quickly becoming her new favorite smell.

Wade was walking by on his way to check on his dad, when Zoe's voice reached his ear's. He wanted to be pissed that Zoe was at his mom's grave, behind his back, but hearing the name she had picked out, he liked it. She was naming their son after his mom. It was sweet and thoughtful and it couldn't be any more perfect if he tried himself. Even learning that they were having a son, he didn't think too much on a name, Zoe hadn't mentioned it either. Now he knew that Zoe had indeed been thinking about a name for their son. He was lucky to have Zoe as the mother of his son. He quickly walked by the cemetery no longer hearing Zoe's voice. He didn't want to get caught, he couldn't keep Zoe from going there and he wasn't going to say that he knew anything about it. There had to be a reason behind Zoe not telling him about her visits. For now he was going to let it be.

"You in trouble?" Earl asked, stopping the yard work he was doing, seeing his son approach. Wade shook his head, sitting on the porch.

"Nope, just wanted to come see my old man. It's been a while and all that. I also have something I want to tell you," he informed his dad. Earl walked across the yard, taking the empty seat next to his son.

"What's that?" Earl asked, pouring some lemonade for Wade then himself.

"We learned that we're having a boy," Wade told him with a mile wide grin. Earl smiled seeing his son so freaking happy. The last time he could remember his son being so happy was for 7th birthday when he got the newest hottest bike around. It sure was nice to see his son with a smile and not with a scowl on his face.

"Am I ever going to meet Zoe?" Earl asked, taking a long drink of his ice-cold lemonade. He had seen Zoe around town. Saw her with his son, saw first hand how happy she made Wade. He liked her already. He would have started to question things if he had yet to see her around town. "It would be nice to see who has this spell on ya and meet the mother of my grandson."

"I've got to talk to Zoe about it and see when it's best for her. I haven't been trying to keep you from knowing her or anything like that, it just hasn't been something that has come up. Between working and baby stuff, it's just been hard, plus school is in the mix," he explained, not wanting his dad to be mad or upset with him that he hadn't brought Zoe over. It was something that had never really crossed his mind. Zoe had never asked him about his dad.

"I get it, Wade. Nothing to beat yourself up over. Just let me know, and I'll have a nice home cooked meal for the both of you. Also, Jesse is coming home in the next few days. Try to work things out with him, if not for anyone but for your son. He did nothing wrong to lose out on what I'm guessing to be his only uncle. I'm still your father, and I hate watching my son's fight over something that was out of their hands and mine as well."

"I make no promise's on any of it. He was the one to choose everything over me. He was the one to choose walking out on his little brother. You think I wanted to grow up missing my brother? To have this unresolved hate settle in between us? I did nothing wrong, he walked out on me." He couldn't deal with this, the last thing he needed was a lecture on getting along with his brother when he was never in the wrong to start with. "I'll let you know when we can make it over," Wade told his father, getting up from his spot, walking off, leaving a frustrated Earl behind. He cleared his head walking into the house. He smiled seeing Zoe sitting in the nursery, reading a kids book out loud. It was the one place, she loved to be.

"Hi," Zoe smiled, seeing Wade standing in the doorway, watching her.

"Hey," he smiled. "Can we talk?" He asked, walking to the bedroom, waiting for Zoe to join him.


	13. Chapter 13

Zoe joined Wade on the bed, looking him over curious to know what was so important. She could see that he was not only nervous but there was a hint of something that she just couldn't put her thumb on. She gave him a gentle smile, taking his hand in hers. She wanted to crush any doubt that he may have. She hated seeing this pained look on his face.

"What was it you needed to ask?" She asked, keeping her eyes locked with his. He was the one to break the eye contact looking down, before quickly looking back up at her.

"My dad wants us to come over for dinner. I just have to let him know when. He wants to meet you. Just so you know, you don't have to go, if you don't want to," he rattled off.

"I want to go. I'm free whenever, really," she told him, taking him off guard.

"How's tomorrow night work?" He asked. Zoe smiled.

"That works out perfect for me," she replied, laying back on the bed. "Wade?"

"Hmm?" he asked laying down on the bed next to her closing his eyes.

"It's going to be okay. Whatever you're worried about, it's going to be ok," she assured him. He shrugged the best he could, leaving it at that. He didn't want to go into detail about what was bugging him. He didn't want to bring up old memories with Jesse. Not until he was going to be forced to do so. He was really hoping that he would be able to miss his brother's visit. He didn't think he could deal with whatever drama his brother was bringing with him, not when he had so much more on his plate.

"Zoe," he whispered, opening his eyes to see that night had settled in on them. He got no answer, but she was there, next to him. The warm vanilla sent and the steady breathing that reached his ears, was his indicator that she was still laying next to him, sound asleep. He moved, resting his hand on her stomach, moving her shirt out of his way. He placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. "Daddy loves you," he whispered. "I overheard your Mommy talking to Grandma. I love you, Zachery, very much, even if it seems like I don't. I love your Mommy too. I know it sounds crazy, but the heart knows what it wants. We're gonna be okay, buddy. We're lucky to have someone like, Mommy in our lives." Zoe smiled, waking up his voice. She wanted to panic that Wade had caught her. She wanted to surprise him with the name.

"Mommy loves her little boy, too," she whispered, placing a hand next to Wade's, while her other hand went to play with his hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about going to your Mom's grave. I had overheard you one day, and I've been going ever since. I'm sorry," she apologized, panic raising in her voice.

"It's ok, Zoe. Really. I can't keep you from going. I hate that you kept it from me. That you thought you had to keep it a secret from me. Did you really think that I was going to be so pissed at you over this?" Zoe shrugged, her fingers gently massaging his scalp.

"I didn't want to fight," she whispered, looking down, feeling ashamed, that she had kept this from him.

"We wouldn't have fought, about this. I wouldn't have been upset about it either. If you feel like you need to go there, then go, I'm not going to stop you."

"I really am lucky, aren't I?" She asked, with a smile. He smirked, moving so he could crash his lips down on hers. It was a toss up, really, on who was the lucky one.

"I might have to disagree, with that one. So why Zachery Jackson?" He asked, his fingers drawing random patterns on her belly.

"Because I like the name and it's only fair for him to be named after your Mom. We can change the name if you want," she told him, her fingers going back to his hair.

"I like it and thank you. It means the world that you would do that for me."

"You're welcome," she whispered, brushing the stay tear that rolled from his eye away. "Hey, Wade?" She asked, chewing on her lip.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up at her.

"What happened between you and Jesse?" He shrugged, shifting his gaze to her belly. "I'm not trying to pry or anything. You don't even have to tell me. I see it pains you and I only care," she told him, letting her fingers lock with his that lay on her belly. Their son's little movements could be felt against their entwined hands.

"He left," Wade replied, his eyes staying focused on their hands. It wasn't complicated and it wasn't a long story. "I lost my mother to cancer at a young age. My father couldn't put the bottle down and Jesse took off the first chance he had." His eyes flicked up to her brown ones. The pain was clear in his eyes. "When I needed him the most, he left me. I want to forgive him for Zachery, but I just don't know if I can," he sighed, feeling weak. He had never let anyone see this vulnerable side.

"It's okay to be mad at him, Wade. He hurt you," she whispered, running her hand through his hair, moving to gently caress his back. "Zachery, does deserve to have his uncle apart of his life, but don't make up with your brother if you're not ready for it." He gave a little smile. She hadn't judged him or made fun of him. She was being caring and tender, she wasn't going to make him do anything he didn't want to do. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to really forgive his brother.

"We'll see," he replied, kissing her belly once more. "Night buddy," he whispered, moving up the bed, pressing his lips against hers.

"As nice as this is, we're hungry, for some peaches, pears and some spaghetti with garlic bread," Zoe informed him with a slight pout.

"I'm on it," he responded, kissing her nose and belly before heading out. Zoe smiled, running a hand over her stomach.

"Hey, Zoe. You doing okay?" Harley asked stopping at her door.

"Yeah, Wade's been pretty amazing. Harley?" She asked, keeping him there. "Thank you for everything. For letting me stay here, for letting me work at the practice. Thank you for taking me in, thank you for letting Wade move in. I really don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you. So thank you."

"It's the least I could do. I wanted to play a bigger part in your life, but your Mom wouldn't let me. So this was my chance. You're welcome, Zoe." They shared a smile as he walked off leaving Zoe alone once more.

She had just walked out of the bathroom when Wade appeared. He took her hand, helping her down the stairs. She smiled letting him help, even though she didn't need him to, it still felt nice.

"Thank you," she told him with a kiss to his cheek, sitting at the table where a plate of food and a cup of milk awaited her. He planted a kiss on the top of her head sitting next to her. She was quick to dig in.

"I hope you don't mind but Lemon, George, Annabeth and Jake are headed to the bowling alley this weekend. They invited us along, I accepted."

"That's fine, really. As long as you don't start a fight with George," she replied with a smile, drinking some milk.

"We're good," he informed her. She nodded, taking a bite of food. "Need anything else?" She shook her head. She had everything she needed. She placed her free hand on top of his. Nothing could beat this.


	14. Chapter 14

Wade gently squeezed Zoe's hand, letting her know he was right there when they walked up the front steps. Zoe had appreciated the small gesture. She had been beyond nervous to meet Earl. Wade really hadn't elaborated much on anything when it came to his family.

"Whenever you want to leave, we can," Wade informed her. She kissed his cheek, locking her eyes with his.

"Same goes for you. If you need to leave, we can go." She wouldn't sit there and make Wade sit through any pain it might cause him.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"You were a cute little pest that got me knocked up," Zoe informed him with a smile, getting him to crack his own smile.

"I was a persistence shit," he remarked.

"Who you trying to kid? You still are!" Zoe informed him. She didn't mind that about him, she was just relieved that for the first time today he was smiling.

"It's about time," Earl said, startling the teens. "We've been waiting for you."

"We?" Wade asked, not liking the feeling he had in his gut. Zoe tightened her grip on his hand for his own comfort. As nerve-wracking as it was for her it couldn't be any better for Wade.

"Jesse," Wade muttered. He didn't think his father was capable of doing something like this, but he should have guessed it when his dad wanted him to bring Zoe around then turned around to mention Jesse.

"Wade." Jesse didn't sound any better that he had been a victim for their fathers plan.

"I'm Zoe, Wade's girlfriend and the mother of his child," Zoe announced, getting the attention on her instead of the brothers.

"It's nice to finally met you, Zoe," Earl commented, motioning for everyone to sit down. Wade sat extra close to Zoe. Part of it was for her but the other part was for himself.

"Likewise," Zoe commented, noticing how thick the tension was.

"It's like you to get a poor innocent girl knocked up," Jesse commented with a slight huff.

"It wasn't just your brother that did this. It takes two people to make a baby. I'm at just as much at fault as he is. I could have said no, but that would have been a lie." She turned to look at Wade. "As big as of a dick as you were that night, it wasn't really you. Because you're sweet and caring. That night was one of many amazing nights of my life. Because things are pretty damn amazing these days, with you right by my side, we're going into the unknown together, but we'll be fine," she explained not wanting anyone to fight because she was pregnant. This wasn't all on Wade and she needed him to understand that.

"Thank you for that," he whispered, kissing her fully. For Zoe to stick up for him was incredible, not many people would do that, not when it came to his family. Being reminded that they were in this together settled his nerves quite a bit. "It may have been a mistake, but one that we have come to love whole heartedly," Wade spoke holding Zoe's hand firmly.

"Where you from?" Jesse asked, looking at Zoe.

"New York," she stated, not skipping a beat. She wasn't going to let Jesse get the best of her.

"Dr. Wilkes is her father," Earl stated. "Why don't we go sit at the table and talk over dinner."

"This looks lovely, Earl," Zoe complimented, seeing the spread on the table.

"Lets hope it taste as good as it looks," Wade joked, helping Zoe sit down. She gave him a smile.

"Someone has grown to be quite the gentlemen," Jesse scoffed.

"If you have something to say then say it Jesse. I'm so sick of you thinking you're better than me because you're on your way to becoming a war hero. You left me, I didn't leave you. Seriously, what the hell is your problem?" Wade seethed. Zoe let her hand fall to his leg.

"You and Wade have your problems, Jesse. But Wade has changed greatly. Being teen parents isn't easy especially for someone who thought he never wanted kids. But your brother had been there every step of the way. He has changed, no he has grown up and being the man I need and the father his child needs. If you can't except that you can go to hell," Zoe replied calmly, keeping a straight face. "I only see one person that needs to grow up and that's you Jesse." She was tired of Jesse running Wade down, for taking responsibility for his actions.

"Let's eat," Wade commented, giving his girlfriend's hand a gentle squeeze. His amazement for her growing. He wanted the rest of dinner to be stress free, knowing that stress wasn't a good thing for Zoe and his son.

"Have you guys thought of a name for my grandson?" Earl asked with a big bright smile.

"Zoe did and I love the name but we're waiting for him to be born before telling people his name," Wade commented, seeing that Jesse was sulking in his chair.

Dinner had passed them by without so much as a peep from that point on. Wade was helping his dad in the kitchen Jesse was sitting outside and that's where Zoe was headed.

"It's beautiful out here," Zoe commented, sitting next to him on the porch swing. He said nothing, but Zoe saw him nod from the corner of her eye. "I don't hate you, I really don't know you to hate you."

"It sure seems like you hate me. Not that I don't blame you. I'm proud of my brother for stepping up and taking care of you and my nephew. It's just easier to point blame then to say how I really feel," Jesse sighed, laying it on the line for Zoe.

"You'll feel better once you tell him the truth, but do it when you're ready. I'll tell you what I'm going to tell Wade. Whether you two get along or hate each others guts, I have no problem with you and I won't keep your nephew from you, but you talk shit about Wade in front of him, then it's done," Zoe warned, getting up, leaving Jesse alone with his thoughts.

"Everything ok?" Wade asked.

"Things are good," she replied, leaning into him. She was getting tired, though.

"You ready to go home or do you want to have dessert first?"

"We can stay a little longer, if you want to," she responded, her head against his chest, his steady heart beat in her ear. His lips pressed against the top of her head.

"Oddly enough you two are cute," Jesse said, on his way through. He shuttered using the word cute to describe his brother.

"Has Wade been staying in line? He hadn't messed anything else up?" Earl asked, over an apple cobbler.

"He has, he even did the nursery himself with ideas I told him in the middle of the night. I didn't really think he was paying attention to me, shows ya I was wrong," she smiled, slipping her hand into his.

"It was hard to ignore with the way you went on, keeping me a awake in the middle off the night," he joked, kissing the back of her hand.

"Would any one like to feel baby Kinsella kick?" Zoe asked feeling Zachery's movements. It was one feeling she was going to miss after he was born.

"My grand baby," Earl smiled, a tear in his eye, feeling his little grandson against the palm of his hand.

"Jesse?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know, it would be weird wouldn't it be?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"No it wouldn't be, but you don't have to," Wade spoke, placing his arm on the back of Zoe's chair.

It was only a few minutes after that Wade called it a night wanting to get Zoe home. Their hands swung between them locked together.

"You must really love me, to stuck up for me like that," Wade commented on the walk home.

"I think I really do love you," she confessed.

"I think I feel the same way," he confessed, pulling her close to him.


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't do this!" Wade announced, pacing in the waiting room. For months he was looking forward to the birth of his son. But now that the time was here and his son would coming into the world in the next few hours, he was starting to realize how big of a responsibility this was and he didn't know if he had it in him to stand up and a be the father his son was going to need. He was still a kid himself.

"Why not? Because it's now become all to real?" Jesse asked. They still didn't get along any better then they had before. They tried but without talking about the things that were strained between them it didn't do them any good. "Zoe doesn't get a say in this."

"I know that! But, what do I honestly know about fatherhood? Huh?" He asked, finally sitting down across from his brother. "Where's Dad?" Wade asked, noticing that it was just Jesse in the small waiting room. Zoe wanted to talk to her dad, pretty much kicking Wade from the room.

"He went to get coffee. You know what not to do, that counts for something. The rest you'll figure it out as time goes by. There is no book on being a father. Experience counts for everything. You'll be fine, Wade. I believe in you, and Wade?" He asked, making sure he had his brothers attention. "I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me the most. I'm sorry for never checking in with you. I'm sorry for it all. I'm proud of you Wade, really proud of you. You stepped up when must guys your age wouldn't."

"Thanks, I guess," Wade replied. That had actually taken him off guard, hearing his brother not only apologize but to tell him he was going to be an alright father. Those words touched his heart.

"Wade, she's looking for you." Wade nodded, getting up from his seat.

"Jesse, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for being your messed up little brother," Wade responded, heading off in the right direction. He didn't wait for Jesse to dray anything. For the first time in years he was happy to have his brother back.

Slipping into the room, he rushed to Zoe's side, taking her hand. She squeezed tight, tears forming in her eyes. Wade brushed them away, wishing he could take the pain away.

"It hurts," she sobbed, ready to take her frustrations out on her boyfriend. Wade kissed her cheek, climbing into the bed to hold her tight, giving her as much comfort as he possibly could. Zoe melted into his embrace, forgetting just for a moment the pain that cursed through her body.

It was hours later when the moon was high in the sky when a little wail echoed through the room, bringing both teens to tears. Everything around them slowed down.

Wade paced the hospital room with his son in his arms. Zoe was on the bed sleeping and he didn't want to wake her, not after everything she had went through. It was of he was looking at himself from when he was a baby. What little hair he did have, he hoped that it would be brown like Zoe's. He couldn't help but wonder what a little girl would look like. He lightly brushed a kiss atop his son's head.

"Are you ever going to put him down?" Zoe asked from the bed. "Or let his Mommy hold him?"

"I would, but I love having him in my arms, that way I know he is safe," Wade replied, moving to the bed. "You did take care of him for 9 months, gave him the safest place to grow. I think I can part with him for a few minutes," he replied, a hint of playfulness to his voice.

"How dare I want to hold my little boy," she gasped, holding her son, now that Wade had handed him over. "Did they see him?" Zoe asked, her eyes never leaving their son.

"Not yet. They know Mommy and baby are ding fine. But it's late so they went home. They'll be back in the morning, once the sun comes up anyway."

"You can get some rest, it's been a long 24 hours by now."

"I'm fine really," he assured her. Zoe nodded, watching their son sleep.

The last 9 months had been a whirlwind of change for her and at times she didn't know how to take it and she wanted to crumble and give up on so many different occasions. But she had managed to keep it together as much as she could. And now that Zachery was born every moment leading up to this one was worth it.

"Penny for your thoughts," Wade whispered. Zoe smiled, looking at him.

"Just thinking how the last 9 months have played out. And how we're bonded for ever through this little guy."

"Isn't that something? He has a hold on us no one else ever will, unless we ever give him siblings." He wanted that, but maybe not right at this moment in time.

"But they won't have that special hold like him, because he's the first born. Every child we have, will have a different hold on us, Wade," she explained. She felt as if she was jumping the gun about having more kids with Wade. Just because they were parents to one kid and dating didn't mean things would work out for them in the long run. "Just because he's here doesn't mean things between us can move any faster Wade. We're still teens, we still have another year in school, plus college. Things only get harder from here on out." She needed him to see that. She still needed things to move along slowly for them. She couldn't risk getting hurt any worse than she would now, if things turned sour between them.

"I know, Zoe. I won't force you to do anything. We're not in the clear yet." Zoe smiled, happy he saw things the way she did.

"There's the happy little family," Earl stated walking into the room with Harley and Jesse. "Where's my grandson?"

"Right here Earl. Meet Zachery Jackson Kinsella," Zoe told him.

"You let him convince you to your son after..."

"Jesse, he didn't convince me to name him after anyone, he didn't know the name I picked out, until he happened to over hear me. The name was all on me. I had even told him we could change it," she told them, feeling weird about the name, more that everyone knew it.

"It's pretty perfect from where I stand," Earl beamed, handing Zachery over to Harley. "It's an honor that you would name him after his grandmother like that," he praised.

"Thanks, Dad," Wade said, moving to sit next to Zoe on the bed once more. He shared a look with Zoe. "Jesse, we would like it if you would be Zachery's godfather."

"That's huge," Jesse responded, looking over at the little boy who was his nephew. What did he know about raising kids? Would anything really happen to them at the same time? But could he turn the offer down? Did he want to? "I'd love that," he finally responded, taking his nephew from Harley.

Earl smiled from the corner of the room, happy that his son's were starting to get along once again. As a father that's all you wanted from your kids. For them to be happy and to have respect for each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**1 year later**

"I can't believe he's one already," Wade sighed, falling into bed. "He's down for the count."

"I know this whole thing is supposed to be hard, but after the first few months, it seems so easy. We have a routine down and everything. It's like we can take on the world."

"I wouldn't go that far, Zo," Wade chuckled. "It's easy when we have a whole town to back us and when we live in your Dad's house. It would be harder if we were on our own."

"Maybe," Zoe shrugged, laying her head on his shoulder. "Ya know, after I make it through college, were gonna have to find our own place."

"Why not before?" Wade asked, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"As nice as it would be, we don't have the money for a house or even an apartment." Wade kissed the top of her head. He'd figure something out, he had to. They couldn't stay with Harley forever. He was the man of the house, at least he should be. "You still taking him tomorrow?" Zoe asked, to content to look up at him.

"Yeah, we'll find trouble somewhere," he smirked.

"No trouble will find you," Zoe corrected him. Wade chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

Morning came fast like it normally does. Zoe was busy in the house cleaning. Toys were scattered everywhere. Dirty clothes tossed in random directions. Harley spent very little time at home these days. Letting them learn how to be a family.

"Looking good, Zo. Can you take a minute to talk?" Zoe nodded, tossing the toys in the tub she had in her hand, going to sit next to Harley. "I love Zach, but I just don't want any more grand kids right now."

"I don't plan on getting pregnant again," Zoe told him, knowing where he was going with it all. "At least not until after college, when we are more stable on our own two feet."

"Which brings me to my next point, you can have the house, I'm moving in with Florence, we've been talking about living with each other and it makes sense." He had been with Florence for the past year and a half. It was time to move to the next stage in their relationship.

"That's kinda major, and I need to talk to Wade about that." It was pretty clear that they either live in the house or they move else where. There wasn't much that needed to be talked about.

Zoe got back to work getting the house picked up. Her mind on what her father had just told her. That was a huge step for them. They couldn't live with someone forever, either.

"He's just like you, won't stop for nothin'," Earl laughed.

"He loves to run," Wade commented, watching his son run around his dad's living room. He enjoyed watching his dad bond with Zach. He never thought that his dad would give alcohol up for nothing.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Earl asked. Wade nodded, his eyes never leaving his son. Amazing wasn't even close to what he would called it. All the doubt he had about at the hospital, he was foolish to even think it.

After a few hours and a tired and crabby kid on his hands, We headed home, only for Zach to fall asleep half way there.

"Zach is in his room sleeping," Wade announced, sitting the baby monitor down. "You ok?" Wade asked, seeing Zoe in deep thought.

"My Dad is moving out," Zoe told him, finally catching his gaze. "He's giving us the house."

"He can't do that, can he?" Wade asked, looking,puzzled.

"He can and did. The house is paid off, other than the bills, house tax and land tax, we should be able to afford living here."

"It'd be nice, I don't want to down size. I think we got this. We both work and even with you in school we can do this."

"I worked hard for my full ride through school so that helps us a lot. We can do this, right?" Zoe asked, talking about them bring able to take care of Zach without Harley being around the house to help out. They needed to have their own independence and this was it. This was their chance to prove that they could be friends without the help of anyone.

"We've been doing it for the past year, we will be fine," Wade assured her, bringing her in for a hug.

"I know," she whispered. She wasn't sure what would happen if Harley and Florence broke up. This was Harley's home, she couldn't just take it from him. "As nice as it would be to live here, what if things just don't work out for my Dad? Then what?"

"Then we figure it out from there," Wade told her, kissing her temple. "We'll find a way, it's not like he's gonna kick us out." She relaxed, wrapping her arms around him. It would be nice to be able to finish a nice moment with Wade without Harley breaking it up on them. Things would work out, they had to, didn't they? "I'll get the cry baby, you talk to your Dad." She nodded, quickly pressing her lips to his. She headed outside to where he was sitting.

"I'm gonna miss this view."

"The Nelsen's backyard? Or the weird noise at night that sounds like a mix between a dying animal and a rusted ol' pick up on its death-bed.

"The calm, the peace, the flowers, the little things," he shrugged, patting the seat next to him. "I know you're worried about being on your own, but as a family you guys need this. I told you before when you came here, that I wouldn't kick you out, that still remains the same. I won't kick you out if things don't work out with Florence."

"How'd you know?" Zoe asked, chewing her lip.

"Voices, carry through open windows, sweetie," he chuckled, placing a reassuring hand on top of hers. "You have every reason to worry, because this is your family and you're building a future with them. Nothing wrong with that. You want the best."

"I do want the best. I want the world to be at Zach's fingertips." If she could give her son the moon and stars she would. She wanted every possibility to be open for him.

"Zach, wants his Mommy to feed him," Wade said, walking out with his son in his arms. Zoe took him and headed inside to feed her little guy.

"Wade, sit," Harley told him. Wade sat down in the spot Zoe had vacated. Over the last year they had a certain understanding and respect for each other. "You're gonna take care of them right? Be there for them when they need you to?"

"I'm not going anywhere. They're my life. The air I breath. I need them more than they need me." The words seemed foreign, even to him, but it was the truth. He depended on them. They'd always be there for him, to support him with any crazy idea he may have. He wasn't letting the two biggest loves of his life go, not now, not ever.

Harley was content with that answer. That's all he wanted for his daughter and his grandson. Wade was remarkable. He stepped up when someone counted him. He had yet to fail Zoe and Zachery. Mistakes would be made, but Harley knew that they were two people who would be able to work through it.


	17. Chapter 17

This couldn't be happening again. There was no way it could be repeated. Not this time. She had made a promise that she wouldn't get pregnant until after college and here she was on the verge of breaking that promise. She desperately wanted this to be from the stress of starting college and not because she had another baby growing inside of her. How where they suppose to care for the baby, when things were tight as it was?

"This is your fault!" Zoe seethed, poking Wade in the chest. He looked at her amused. She was a little spit fire when she was pissed and it was starting to turn him on. "Oh no, you don't get to smirk about this!" She demanded, wiping the smirk right off his face.

"Can I at least be let in, on what I had done wrong?" He asked looking around. "Where's Zach?" He asked, hearing no other noise from the house. Zoe wouldn't be yelling at him, if he was sleeping.

"Lemon and George offered to take him for the afternoon." They had more so threatened to kidnap him, saying he would be home safe and sound in a few hours.

"So we have the house to ourselves and you wanna fight?" He questioned, with a sly smirk. "You could just tell me that you wanna get your freak on."

"Do you hear yourself?" He shrugged, not knowing what her deal was. "The last thing, I wanna do is be alone in bed with you. Clothes are staying on."

"What the hell, Zoe. You can't blame me for shit and never tell me what it is I had done to start with," he yelled, tossing his arms in the air. She was making no sense right now. Everything was fine this, morning when he had went to work. He didn't have time to ruin anything. Seeing her burst out in tears didn't help any. He snaked his arms around her when she had literally fallen into him.

"I can't... we... I'm the worst... not again..." she sobbed into his chest. He didn't know what was going on, he couldn't understand what she was going on about. So he let her babble on through her tears, rubbing her back. He racked his brain on what could be wrong, but he always came up empty. The sobs slowly turned into sniffles. "I'm sorry for crying on you after being a total and complete bitch to you," she apologized, letting her hands lock together behind his back.

"It would be okay, if you tell me what's wrong," he told her softly, a hand running through her soft brown locks.

"What would you feel about another kid?" She asked softly, chewing her lip.

"It wouldn't be ideal, by no means, but," he told her, keeping her from flying off the handle. He didn't know where this conversion was going, but he was going to make sure he had every angle covered. "We would be able to deal. Where's this coming from?"

"I thought it was stress, with college starting and the classes being harder, but then I wasn't sure so I took a test earlier and the rest is history," she rambled. Wade leaned down capturing her lips with his own.

"What did the test say?" He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"How should I know?" She questioned, fighting a smile on her lips. "You came home before the time was up. I can't look, can you do it?" She asked, desperation in her voice. He pressed his lips against her forehead for a long kiss, before trudging to the downstairs bathroom.

Nerves coursed through his body mixing with anxiety and some excitement. The thought of being scared or even upset about this wasn't registering in his head. He looked at the white stick not sure what anything meant. He had to read the box before a small smile graced his lip. It wasn't ideal but Zach wasn't either. The best things in life are never planned. He could already picture a daughter. One that looked just like Zoe.

"Don't freak out, please?" He begged, stepping from the bathroom.

"I won't," she whispered, locking her eyes with his.

"We're pregnant," he told her. It felt like relief had washed over her. Was she happy? Things weren't even close to ideal right now and they were now expecting another baby. Could they do this? The fact Wade had said we, she knew that everything would be okay, they were in this together.

"We can do this," she told him, suddenly feeling light-headed. Wade pulled her in for a hug.

"We can do this," he repeated, planting a kiss to her temple. It was the unexpected you had to watch out for.

"I'm making an appointment in either mobile or Fairhope. I can't even fathom what Harley or Earl is going to say about this. I told my dad that we wouldn't have kids until I was done with all my schooling. I failed," she sighed, trying to move from his grasp.

"You didn't fail. You, Zoe Hart are not a failure. Not after everything we've been through. So don't even think it, you hear me?" Zoe nodded, fighting a smile. "Why do you want to go out of town?"

"Because if we get it confirmed here, the whole town will know what's going on. And right now I feel like it's a secret that we get to keep from everyone else. Like the first time," she replied. He got that. This was for them to know and the rest of the town could stay out of the know. "I'm going to go lay down."

"Want me to come?" Wade asked, keeping his hold on her.

"That actually sounds really nice," she whispered.

Wade laid with Zoe in his arms. Once again everything was changing. This time even though it was a surprise, he was ready for it. He loved being someone Zoe could rely on, he loved being a father. It was going to be double the fun. It was the knock at the door that brought him from his thoughts. Careful not to disturb Zoe he got up from the bed, already missing the warmth. He rushed downstairs, thinking Lemon and George were bring his son home.

"What did you do to him?" Wade asked, taking his son that was knocked out.

"We were on the go for the last few hours," Lemon responded, placing his diaper bag down. "He ate before coming home along with being changed." Wade nodded, going upstairs to put his son to bed. Lemon saw herself out, ready for a nap herself. Zach had worn her out. George was already passed out.

With Zach asleep, Wade turned the baby monitor on, climbing back into bed. Life was about ready to get a lot more interesting, that was for sure.


	18. Chapter 18

For the last ten minutes the car ride had been filled with complete silence. Zoe was freaking out on what Harley's reaction was going to be. Wade was waiting to say anything until Zoe relaxed. He did hold her hand in his. The doctor in Mobile had told them what they already knew.

"As a family, we are in this together, Zoe." She smiled and relaxed hearing him speak.

"I know, I'm not worried about us, it's my Dad. I don't want him to be mad at me or you because of this."

"As a father, he won't be."

"How do you know that?" She asked, carefully sizing him up.

"Because I'm a father and I understand the while fatherly stuff," he told her in a duh tone with a shrug. Zoe shook her head.

"Wade you have been a father for one year and my Dad has been a father for the past 19 years. I think there's a little more difference there."

"That wasn't the point Zo," Wade sighed, pulling up to the house. "The point in the all of this; he may be upset, but at the end of the day we can't change this and secondly we are adults now. He can't exactly punish you. We will find away for all of this to work out." She nodded, wiping the tears that had spilled over away.

"I'm not afraid of adapting with a second child and going to school. It'll work out, it has to. I hate disappointing my Dad, that's all I've done."

"Your father is proud of you. He brags to the townspeople about you, Zo." She never knew that. "Why don't you go rest and I'll go get Zach."

"Don't tell your Dad about this, please?" Zoe begged. They were a family now and things like this would be told together, unlike last time.

"I won't," he whispered pressing his lips against hers.

Just like he promised, he didn't tell his father about his news but he had an idea all his own. And he needed that favor from his Dad, who was more than willing to help his son out.

"Go give it to Mommy," Wade whispered, placing Zach on the floor. The little boy took off on a run through the house.

"Mommy!" He yelled, finding her in the kitchen.

"What do you have, baby?" Zoe asked, taking the velvet box from her son. "Wade!" She gasped, seeing the simple diamond ring in the box.

"What do you say? Marry me?" He asked, stepping closer to her. She nodded, pulling his face to hers, her lips in search of his.

She sat on the couch doing her school work watching her fiancé and her son zonked out on the floor. She loved them with everything she had. It was crazy to think how much her life had changed since moving here. Most the time she never had to think, because she was living it. Needing a break from her work, she went on a little walk.

"Life gets hectic at times. Everything lays right there in front of you all at the same time. It's been pretty crazy. But in a good way. I'm marrying your son, he only just asked me so I don't know any of the plans as of yet. And on top of that," Zoe explained only stopping to look around to make sure that the coast was clear. "There's another little baby, starting his or her life. I really hope it's a girl this time," she whispered, a smile on her lips.

"Where'd you go?" Wade asked, the second Zoe walked into the house.

"Just for a walk," she replied, kissing his cheek.

"Your Dad has come for a visit." It was pretty much now. There was no point in waiting.

"We have some news," Zoe told him joining her Dad in the living room. She looked over at the little table in the corner seeing that Zach was busy coloring. Wade sat down holding her hand. He wasn't going to say a word until he had too.

"We're getting married and we're having another baby," Zoe told him fast.

"What?" Harley yelled, a smile gracing his lips.

"You're not mad?" Zoe asked, unsure what her Dad was thinking.

"Why should I be mad? You both are adults." Zoe sat stumped, looking at her father. She had worked herself up into a frenzy and thought for sure he would be mad at her. She didn't see it any other way. But he was happy and excited.

"No. You're not sick or dying are you?" She asked, cautiously looking him over. He looked healthy.

"No I'm not sick and I'm not dying. You are a young and capable adult. It never hurts to add to your family, sweetie. You and Wade have done this before, when the situation was harder. You're going to be fine this time around." Just like before, he didn't seem to upset about it all, but Zoe could see it in his eyes. "Life isn't planned, Zo. I have no reason to be mad because you are building a future for your family."

"You don't know how good that is. Because I had promised you that it would be years before we had more kids," she confessed.

"It's better they're closer in age anyway," he replied, getting up. "I do have to get back." Zoe gave him hug.

"We might as well go tell your father," Zoe told him. "Wade, just so you know, I'm happy, excited to start this new part of our lives together."

"Me too, Zo, me too," he replied with a kiss that held all his love for her.

They had decided to walk since it was nice out. Half way into the walk Zach got tired of walking, he had insisted on walking. Wade gave him a piggy back ride.

"Not that I don't enjoy this little visit and all the others but something must bring you by," Earl smirked, meeting them on the porch.

"A few things, actually," Wade told him, holding the door open for Zoe.

"I see you went through asking, congrats on that," he replied, looking from Zoe's left hand to both of them. Zach had ran straight to the toys that Grandpa Earl kept for him.

"Zach did the work," Wade smirked, lacing his fingers with hers. "But there's some thing else as well," he said, turning serious. This was the first time all day that he felt nervous.

"Zoe's pregnant, isn't she?"

"How'd you know that?" Zoe asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What else is there to say? You guys ain't moving, no one is sick or injured. It was pretty easy to figure out," he shrugged. "Congrats. It's going to be harder, but you guys will be just fine."

"Thanks, Dad," Wade told him with a grin plastered on his face. This wasn't how he pictured life to turn out before the age of twenty, but now he couldn't picture it any other way.


	19. Chapter 19

"You okay? You're not starting to regret getting engaged are you?" Wade asked, seeing Zoe zoned out playing with the ring on her finger. They didn't have to get married, even though it would be nice.

"I'm okay and never, Wade," she replied with a sigh. "Thinking about my Mom, actually. I know she didn't want me to have Zach, but I can't help but think she might want something to do with her daughter and her grandson. Her future grandchild as well," she explained, chewing her lip.

"Zo, I don't know what to tell ya. I don't know your mother. Why don't you go visit and talk to her."

"You would think she would want to watch her only child get married."

"I think you need to go talk to her." He didn't know if he was wasting his breath or if she had heard him.

"I think I'll go pack," she told him, getting up. "You're coming with me. You and Zach. I need you both." In order for her to get through this weekend, she needed Wade to be there with her and she needed her son. They gave her strength, she didn't know she had.

He groaned giving her a nod. The last thing he wanted to do was go to New York to meet his crazy soon to be mother in law. He would rather pull his own teeth out, then see her and listen to her put his family down. He wasn't going to bite his tongue either. Candice could think what she wanted about him, but she wouldn't talk bad about Zoe or about Zach. They were his life. He would do what he had to do to protect them.

The plane ride had actually went by faster than expected. Wade was dreading this. He knew that Zoe was feeling far worse than he was right now.

"This city is pretty big, why don't we go see the sights and go back home. We don't even have to go see her," she suggested with a nervous smile. She didn't need her mom to bring her down anymore than she already had.

"We can't do that Zo, you need to see your Mom. Get everything out. You need to try. It's up to her, she's gonna be the one missing out on her family."

"What did I ever do to get you?" She asked, placing a kiss on his lips.

"You sat on the beach, near me. You also gave me a son and showed me what love really is. You Zoe Hart let the light back into my life."

"That was a little corny but sweet nonetheless," she remarked, blushing slightly. Wade smirked, squeezing her hand. "Let's get this over with, shall we? Off to the house the devil made," she remarked. Wade snickered slightly but held his comments to himself. Zoe was dealing with enough, he didn't need to add more to her plate.

"Zoe?" Candice asked shocked seeing her daughter, a hoodlum and the baby she suspected to be her grandchild standing on the other side of her door. "Come in," she told them, moving to the side.

"Mom, this is Wade, the father to Zach," Zoe told her, moving to sit on the couch.

"Hello," she told them, holding her remarks in. "What brings you by?" Zoe got the meaning behind the words. What she had meant was why are you here?

"The idea that you might want to see your grandchild, and your daughter. To tell you that your only daughter is getting married. But I guess caring about what you should want was a mistake. You really did cast me off because I had gotten pregnant. Guess what? It was the best thing that could have happened to me, period," Zoe told her calmly. She wasn't going to force anything on her mother. Wade had been right all along, her mother was the one missing out.

"That's not it, Zoe," Candice scolded her.

"No, it is. You couldn't stand that you're teenage daughter got knocked up. It made you look bad. But I'm done with you. If you can't except Zach, Wade or the new baby, then I don't have a mother. You make the choice," Zoe told her mother heading to the door.

"I'll be down in a minute," Wade informed her. "I promise I won't do anything stupid," he added on, seeing the look on her face. She nodded leaving. She didn't want to look at her mother any longer. She was over it for the health of her unborn child.

"I thought you left?" Candice snapped, annoyed that he had stayed behind.

"I don't care if you ever have anything to do with me, my son or Zoe. I could care less but I know that Zoe doesn't want you out of her life. How can you be so heartless? That's your flesh and blood and you're going to write her off? Why? She can't be that much of an embarrassment to you. You just wanted to write her off. And you found your way to do that. It's just a shame that you give mother's a bad name."

"You done?"

"Yup," he replied. "I'll see my way out. Don't want you to over do it," he spat at her, seeing himself out. He honestly hated that she called herself a mother. She wasn't entitled to a title like that.

"I see you're okay. No bloody knuckles or black eyes," Zoe joked.

"Did you really think that I was going to beat your mother up? Or start a fight?" He asked taking his son, kissing his son's head. "Because if you do, you think very little of your almost husband."

"Wade," Zoe sighed, cupping his face. "I think highly of you. I love you. I didn't think you would, I thought she would say or do something to piss you off. Even if I've had to choose I pick you, our son and our baby, every time." It wasn't a choice she had to think about. She wasn't her mother, no she was a real mother and would stick by her kids no matter the trouble they found themselves in.

"That's good to know," he whispered, mixing his lips with hers.

"Let's go home." He couldn't have said it better himself. He didn't want to be in New York longer than necessary.

"Let's go home."

Yet again the flight didn't last long. They were happy to be home. They didn't know if Candice would come around or not. But they weren't going to worry about her. They were going to focus on their family.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked, seeing town square decorated with lace, flowers and streamers. Chairs were set up in front of the gazebo.

"I pulled a few strings. Lemon and AB are amazing."

"This is our wedding?" Zoe asked, shedding a happy tear.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to stress out over this. You mad?"

"This has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done. Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"I think so," he smirked.

"Let's go get married, shall we?" Zoe asked, stepping from the car. Who needed a mother when you had a whole town of people?

"It's about time," Lemon scolded. She took Zach handing him off to George. "Wade go get ready," she hissed, shoving him in the direction he had to go. Lemon pulled Zoe off. "I've got a few dresses that scream Zoe Hart." Zoe just nodded, afraid that if she spoke, she would anger the beast. Zoe stood in the room mouth agape seeing that racks of wedding dresses lined the room they stood in.

"When you said a few, I was thinking 2 or 3 maybe 5 tops, not 50."

"Just pick one, would you?" Lemon asked, holding back any and all comments. Zoe looked over the dresses, her eyes landing on a vintage lace dress with a sweetheart neckline. After putting the dress on she was in love even more. The dress fit perfectly. Lemon got to work on doing her hair and makeup and she was ready to marry Wade.

Wade stood nervously and very anxiously waiting for his bride.

"Would you stop?" Earl hissed, standing next to him. Wade dropped the hand that was pulling on the collar of his white dress shirt.

"Happy?" Wade asked. Earl chuckled going back to his seat.

Wade smiled ignoring everyone else seeing Zoe on Harley's arm. She looked beautiful. The love she had for him radiated from her. The love Wade had for her was pulling her in.

"Mommy," Zach said, wiggling from Earl's lap going to his Mom. Zoe held her son's hand as they walked the rest of the way to where Wade stood.

All through the ceremony Zach wouldn't leave his parent's side. With the vows spoken, rings exchanged for better or for worse, a life time of promises had been made. Their love sealed with a kiss. Wade had picked Zach up and together they kissed his little cheeks.

"I give to you Mr and Mrs Kinsella and little Zachery."


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the last chapter of the story. Thank you to everyone that has taken an interest, thank you to those that have added it to your favorites, thank you to those that have followed and a huge thank you to those that have left reviews, they really do help. Enjoy!**

* * *

**2 years later**

Zoe smiled holding her kids hands. Zach was now 3 and he loved to learn about everything around him. Books were his friends, when he could get one of his parents to read them to him. He was the spitting image of his daddy. Isabella Hope Kinsella was born on a hot summer day in late June. She was only 2 but the apple of her daddy's eye. She was a daddy's girl. She looked like Zoe but she had her Daddy in her.

Candice still had yet to step foot into Bluebell, or even contact Zoe. No one seemed to mind. Zoe wasn't going to worry about her so-called mother, she was going to enjoy her kids and her husband and the family she had made in Bluebell. She wasn't missing out on anything.

"We go see Daddy?" Bella asked. Wade had started calling his little girl Bella the day she had been born. He loved his son, but there was something special about his little girl.

"We go see Daddy," Zoe replied with a smile. Life had taken an unexpected turn, but looking back on it now, it was a welcomed turn of events.

"Who is this Daddy of which you speak of?" Wade asked, scooping his baby girl up, spinning with her a few times, making her laugh.

"You," Bella laughed.

"You sure you don't have another Daddy else where?" He asked, kissing Zoe hello. "Hey bud," he said messing his hair up. Zach quickly fixed his hair. He sure was his father's son.

"Noooo," Bella pouted. Wade laughed kissing his daughter's head.

"Just checking," Wade responded, adjusting her in his arms. "Everything ready for your dad's party?" Wade asked, lacing his fingers with his wife's.

"Lemon and AB are working on the final touches. We just have to bring Dad to the party." Harley and Florence had gotten married in a small intimate setting a few days ago and now Zoe and Wade were throwing them a little celebratory party at the house. "Oh your Dad called to confirm that we be ready bright and early tomorrow morning to pay a visit to Jesse."

"Why?"

"I wasn't given the details."

Things between the brothers were better, they were slowly building the bridge that had been burnt up years ago. They no longer fought every time they saw each other. But they're not exactly buddies by any means. They normally talk once every few months. See each other on Planksgiving and Christmas. They call on birthdays but they don't ask the other for brotherly help. It's the best they can do considering the things they've been through. It's not easy to repair a broken brotherhood. They just needed time and things would soon be better for them.

Earl was great at making surprise appearances. Every so many months he might fake an illness to get Jesse home. Even though Jesse caught on pretty fast, he still let his Dad play the sick card. He pretty much told Wade to be ready at a certain time. Wade had protested once and Earl sat in his car, in their driveway for nearly 3 days before Wade gave in, needless to say when his Dad calls, he'll be ready to go.

"That's just like that crazy man," Wade chuckled.

"Crazy," Bella repeated, poking her daddy's cheek. He in return stuck his tongue out, making her laugh.

"What's with him? He's always rattling stuff off." Zach could talk a persons ear off if he wanted to, so him being quiet was a dead give a way that something was wrong.

"He hasn't said much all day. I can't get anything from him. But I personally think he misses his father just a little. Or it could be that his favorite stuffed blue dragon went missing."

"I'll go with the dragon. I spend plenty of time with both my babies."

"I'm a big boy now Dad," Zach huffed.

"Yes, you are." Wade stopped handing Bella over to Zoe. "But you are still little enough for me to carry, bud." Zach wrapped his little arms around his daddy's neck resting his head on his shoulder. "Maybe you did miss your old man," Wade whispered.

"You're easy to miss," Zoe commented. Wade gave her a wink, turning her cheeks a light pink. He had to admit that life was pretty damn good right now. This wasn't what he expected his life to be, the farthest from it actually, but now that he had a family, he was loving it.

"As I should be, but I miss my family as well." The small break from chasing kids was enough but he would rather deal with tired and cranky kids then deal with drunks.

"Ego aside for a minute," Zoe started to say, placing Bella on the grass before sitting down. "Your Mom would be proud of you, for everything that you've done."

"It's not like I accomplished anything, I did what I had to do for my family. I wasn't going to miss out on my kids lives. I had to step up and I did. I'm only a bar tender, Zo. Nothing great there."

"You're more than that, Wade. That's just the job that brings in the money. You're a father, a husband, a best friend, a son, a brother but most importantly you're a teacher." He had no idea that anyone saw him more than just plain old Wade. "You teach our kids every day. They don't stop learning. Because we don't stop learning."

"You're always in my corner aren't you?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"Most the time," she replied back, leaning into him.

They found the time once a week to visit Jackie. They wanted their kids to know at least one of their Grandma's. Once they'd get tired out from running around, Wade would tell them a story from when he was little. A few he could remember but others he'd have to get from Earl.

This was their lives now and they were happy, truly happy.


End file.
